Inheriting the Elements
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: Following the death of Sirius, Harry's world slows to a halt. Do the Weasleys, Ron in particular, have what it takes to get it started again. Will Harry be able to return the favor? Slash. RonxHarry Nothing explicit. Powerful!Harry Powerful!Ron
1. Chapter 1: To reunite

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. As such these characters do not belong to me. If they did, this pairing would have happened. Enjoy!

It was a cold and rainy night on Privet Drive. In one of the windows of the suburban home, sat a lone figure watching as the rain hit the window pane. Harry Potter was distraught. He'd just lost his godfather, one of the few people still alive who had a connection with his parents. A man he began to to feel a sort of father/son relationship with. He was taken from him like almost everything else good in his life. When he'd first been shown the Wizarding World, it had seemed like his escape from the hard life he'd led up to that point. However, it seemed like it just doubled the misery while throwing in the ever constant mortal peril. He felt so utterly alone, because the fate of the entire Wizarding World was placed on his shoulders, for almost as long as he's been alive. He couldn't risk being that close to anyone again. He wouldn't know how he'd take it if anything happened to Hermione or...Ron. The thought of anything happening to Ron because of him made him physically ill. Hermione, he loved like a sister, but Ron...if anything happened to him, Harry was sure he'd off himself instantly. He'd begun to have...more than brotherly feelings for the redhead who had been his first friend ever. Though he'd be distraught if anything happened to Hermione, there'd be no recovery from a loss of Ron. He made a decision then and there that he couldn't put them or anyone else in danger anymore. If everyone was safe and alive, he'd endure the loneliness.

Just then the front door slammed and after a bit of a pause someone came barreling up the stairs and directly into Harry's room.

"Freak! I thought I made it clear dinner was to be prepared by the time we returned!" Vernon Dursley yelled at the top of his lungs. In a matter of seconds, it was as if the temperature dropped 10 degrees.

Harry slowly and nonchalantly turned around. "Hm, I suppose it slipped my mind." Since his return, Harry made more of an effort to stand up for himself. The worst they could do is physically hurt him and there's no pain they can give that will outweigh the pain he feels every minute of every day.

"Slipped your mind, eh?" Vernon asked before stomping over to Harry and smacking him with the back of his hand. Hard. "Looks like my hand is just as slippery." With that he began the beating they both knew was coming. Vernon Dursley was just as ruthless as ever. He never held back knowing that somehow Harry's visible wounds would usually heal pretty quickly, so he'd have nothing to report to the police or 'those freak friends of his'. Once he was satisfied, he pulled Harry up by his shirt and said "Breakfast. On time. Or ELSE!" and threw him on the bed. He slammed the door on the way out and left Harry there broken and bleeding. To his credit, Harry didn't cry. He never gave them the satisfaction and frankly he wasn't sure he was able to cry anymore. So he softly and painfully drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ron found himself thinking about Harry for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. The look on his best friends face when he'd lost Sirius was almost too much for him to bear. He thought about just how much he's had to endure in the short time he's been alive. He couldn't imagine having to live with such pressure and responsibility. As the youngest son of the Weasley's, he felt that he'd never get out of their shadows. While Harry was doing his best to not stand out, Ron was trying desperately to do just that...just not on those terms. He thought back to the argument they'd had during the Tournament, where he'd accused him of enjoying that attention out of jealousy. He can still see the hurt etched across his face, hurt that he'd caused. But, Harry was always willing to forgive and forget. It was one of the traits he loved about the boy. Love...did he love Harry? He felt something for Hermione but it didn't quite feel the same. With Hermione it was more like his relationship with Ginny. They'd argue and tease each other, but if anything happened to her he'd hex the culprit into oblivion. When he saw her all dressed up at the Tournament Ball, he was taken aback to see her all dressed up, but he was even more drawn to the formal robes Harry was wearing. He looked so elegant and regal without really trying. He was the sort of handsome where effort isn't really necessary. He loved his unruly hair and his sparkling jade eyes. He shook his head again, wondering how he'd gotten on the subject of Harry again. He couldn't wait to see him again. He hated that he went to those Muggles every summer. He deserves better, so he was going to make all of their time together great to make up for it.

* * *

Molly was out in her garden tending to the various magical plants when her thoughts traveled towards the troubled young Savior. When her Ron first said that he'd made friends with THE Harry Potter, she was stunned. All of her son's letters were filled with things about Harry; what classes he and Harry disliked, how Harry didn't know much about the Wizarding world and how he'd had to explain them, how much fun he and Harry had exploring the castle. She was so happy that her son had found a good friend, that she included Harry in her responses. She realized that he was basically all alone here and wanted to make sure he had someone who could take care of him and love him, not as a savior, but as the child he was. She and her husband hated that he had to return to that Muggle dwelling every summer. They weren't oblivious to to telltale signs of an unhappy childhood. The flinching, the preferred isolation, not really expecting to be included in anything, it all saddened the Weasleys and they'd wanted to take him in since second year. According to Albus, however, he must remain within the "safety" of the blood wards around the Dursleys' home. But Molly had a plan. She could be quite shrewd when it came to her family.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry awoke in the morning as he'd been trained to for so long. His body hadn't quite healed from the last beating, so he figured he'd put off the next one. It struck him as odd, though. Normally, he'd be completely healed by now. Shaking the thought from his mind, he made his way to the kitchen where he spotted the wall calender. 'Today's Ron's birthday!' he thought cheerfully. That cheerfulness faded when he'd remembered the promise he'd made to himself. 'It's for the best,' he told himself for the thousandth time. He got to work on breakfast. While he was frying some eggs, a sharp pain ran through his arm and he cried out in pain as he simultaneously burned his arm and dropped the scalding hot pan. The Dursleys, now awakened from their slumber, rushed into the kitchen.

"What's all this racket?!" Mrs. Dursley shrieked. Harry quickly stood as best as he could, but once again, he was pulled up by his shirt collar by a furious Vernon. "What are you playing at, Freak?" Harry didn't either bother to respond anymore. He knew what was coming and really didn't feel like stopping it anymore. He hadn't spoken a word out loud since the last time he'd been in this situation. 'Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll finally kill me' Harry morosely thought. 'But since when have I gotten lucky?' he mentally chuckled as the beating commenced. While the commotion was going on no one heard two loud popping sounds coming from the den. No one noticed a pair of redheads running in, until it was too late.

Molly decided to give her son the one present she knew he'd wanted all summer. To see Harry. She told her husband the idea and he glowed with agreement. So once Ron woke up and they'd told him the news, he hurriedly got cleaned up and ready to Apparate immediately. Unfortunately, Arthur had to work, but was hoping everything would go according to plan. No one expected what they encountered.

Ron was the first to burst through the kitchen door and saw the large fat one in the corner beating something. A closer look told him it was Harry! In a flash, his wand was out and he was about to end the fat Muggle's life, once and for all. When all of a sudden he heard his mother shout. "PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" The obese Muggle immediately seized and fell to the ground. Petunia shrieked and Dudley just stared at the woman who from across the room had just killed his father, or so they thought. Ron continued over to Harry who was losing consciousness. Harry looked up through bleary and puffy eyes and figured the worst. "Hey, looks like I got my wish." he hazily murmured. "I got to see you one last time." With that he was out.


	2. Chapter 2: To discover

AN: I slightly changed Harry's name. Poetic license. Enjoy.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted. "Hang in there, please! You can't go...not like this!."

Molly pushed past her hysterical son for a second and checked for a pulse. It was there but it was faint.

"Ron...RON! He's just passed out. We have to get him to St. Mungo's immediately!"

At his mother's words he'd calmed down a bit, and took on a more determined visage.

"You Apparate with him, I'll be along in a bit." He nodded and followed his orders. He didn't pity the Muggles for what was about to happen. An irate Weasley is bad enough, but an irate Weasley MOTHER? Well, let's just say he hoped that he wouldn't be visiting her in Azkaban anytime soon.

* * *

They'd arrived in St. Mungo's lobby, and Ron yelled at the top of his lungs for anyone and everyone to help his friend. Soon a crowd gathered around. Once someone had gotten a look at a certain scar, all hell broke loose. Gurneys were summoned and Harry was wheeled off. Ron tried to follow, but he was escorted to the waiting area until Harry was in a better state. He sat there angrily. How could anyone do this to Harry? HIS Harry?! He'd never done anything to deserve any of what he was going through. Treated everyone well, unless they were a prat, like Malfoy. Rage coursed through Ron, he was burning with anger. He was so distracted by his anger that he didn't notice wisps of smoke rising from his hands. He just sat there brooding. Brooding and hoping for the best. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to Harry. He was going to make him as happy as humanly possible. That was a promise.

A few minutes later, Molly arrived and sat with her son. Once he'd relayed that he hadn't heard anything from the Healers, they sat in a tense and stiff silence. Molly had gone to hug her son, but was repelled but a strong heat coming off of him.

"Ron, dear. Are you all right?"

He turned and looked at his mother like she'd grown an arm from her forehead.

"Me?! Of course I am! I'm not the one forced to live with stupid Muggles, who has to..."

She cut his rant off, feeling the temperature rise.

"Honey, you're burning up! Almost literally."

Ron doesn't know why but suddenly, he snapped.

"I'M FINE!" he yelled. To his and everyone around them's surprise, flames shot from his fists. He yelped and looked down at his hands that looked to be perfectly fine. Molly snapped out of her stupor and began to tear up.

"Mum, what in Merlin's name was that?"

"I can't believe it!...haven't had one in the family in centuries...can't wait to tell your father!" she babbled on and on. Ron couldn't keep up. He was going to reach out and touch her shoulders to stop her, but given his display, he'd thought it best to get her attention some other way.

"MUM!"

She was brought back to her very confused looking son.

"Ron, you have inherited a very powerful type of magic. You're an Elemental Mage!"

"Me?! No way!" Ron had of course learned the legend of Elemental Mages. They were powerful wizards who could control the Elements of Nature at they're disposal. They were so rare that most people thought them extinct. They could harness the energy around them so well that to use this type of magic, they didn't even need wands. He knew there was more, but he never was that great about paying full attention in class. He spared a thought to Hermione, who would probably give him the full history when she found out. "I-I can't believe this! Why me? Why now?!"

"Well for the 'Why you?' I can't really answer that. But the answer to the 'Why now?' should be fairly obvious. What day is it?"

He'd forgotten! Today was his 16th birthday. This was his magical inheritance. In all the commotion, he completely spaced. His thoughts were on Harry. Harry...he wanted him to be alright, especially now. He'd be able to help more in his fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He'd finally be able to protect him. So for that reason, he had to get better. Just one more time.

Hours later, a woman emerged from Harry's room and approached the Weasleys. Molly gently nudged her sleeping son. He darted up and immediately asked, "Is he alright, what's happened?!'

"Mr. Potter is in a stable condition. No more worries there. I'm Healer Hornsby, I was the healer in charge of Mr. Potter."

Both redheads released a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding and waited for her to continue.

"We've repaired fractures to 3 of his ribs, his left leg and both arms. He had quite a nasty burn on his right arm, he's also quite underweight and malnourished. We've gotten him out of dangerous territory of course, but I would suggest you try to get him to eat a bit extra for a while."

Molly nodded and Ron saw the look in her eye. Molly's never had a problem feeding anyone to bursting, but now that it was healer's orders...'Good luck, Harry.' he thought.

"When can we see him?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready. I can take you right to him. But he he may be a bit sleepy, so you may not have too long."

They followed her to Harry's room. "A bit nippy in here, isn't it?" Molly asked.

"Yes, we've tried a few warming charms, but they fade pretty quickly. But he seems to prefer it this way, so we gave up."

Harry heard voices. Voices he'd recognized. He turned to the source and opened his eyes. He was right.

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad you're going to be all right!" Molly gushed over her son in everything but blood.

Unsure of what to say, he let the hug continue. To be fair he wasn't used to them, so it felt a bit odd. Thankfully, she hadn't notice him flinch as soon as she made contact. If she had, she made no mention of it. Next was Ron, who was overcome with so many emotions, all he could do was stare. After about a minute, he finally got up the nerve and slowly reached down and hugged his friend. Ron had never been the huggy, touchy-feely type, Harry knew this. That's what made the gesture so special...and so terrible. He was supposed to be isolating himself. What were they even doing at the Dursleys'?

Seemingly sensing the question on Harry's mind, Ron found his voice. "We were coming to visit you! It was Mum and Dad's present to me for my birthday this year, well one of them. Then we saw them...Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to go through this, any of it. I'm just so sorry!"

Harry wasn't sure if it was an effect of the potions he'd been given, but he could have sworn he saw tears coming from Ron's eyes! Ron almost NEVER cried. He thought it hurt that tough exterior he was trying to pretend he had.

"Why didn't you wait until dark? You could have snuck in much easier."

"That would be my fault," Molly rejoined the conversation. "You see, we weren't entirely honest with you Ronald. We weren't coming for just a visit. I had intentions of bringing Harry with us permanently."

Two stunned faces were the responses she'd gotten. "You see, Harry dear, you needed to be housed with...the Muggles," she spat that word viciously. "because there were blood wards placed on the house to keep you hidden from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, Arthur looked into it and found that the wards themselves weren't as strong as one could have been hoped, because you aren't directly related, due to the only blood relative being your aunt. It actually got weaker every year...for almost 15 years. If it were intact, we wouldn't have been able to get in at all. The plan was to go in early and honestly do a bit of damage. Not to them of course, just knock a few things over and make it look like you were kidnapped. We figured they wouldn't care one way or the other, so there'd be no real Muggle outcry and we'd have you, finally. What we hadn't counted on was to walk in on...that. After Ron Apparated you here, it took all of my willpower not to hex them into oblivion. I summoned all of your belongings, shrank them, sent Hedwig to the Burrow, and after a few colorful words and releasing the fat idiot from the bind, I came straight here."

Harry couldn't believe that they went through so much for him. It was different when any of the Weasleys or Hermione did something for him. It was still odd, but he knew they didn't want anything out of it. They did it because they wanted to. Just like they keep putting themselves in harm's way to protect him. He couldn't let this go on.

"You shouldn't have done this." he murmured. "You should have left me there."

"What?! Harry, are you mad? He could have killed you. Who knows what else has been going on?"

"I KNOW!" He shouted without meaning to. "I know all about it because I was there, I lived it. I've taken every hit and every insult and do you know why? Because that's my purpose in life! I'm meant to be the punching bag, the human shield, the warrior. You can't keep putting yourselves in danger or risking yourselves for me! I can't lose you all too. I've lost my parents...Sirius...Cedric's dead because of me...No one is safe! Please, just...get out while you can!

Once he'd finished and said everything he felt he needed to say, he was panting heavily. Too afraid to meet their eyes as they walked out, Harry kept his head down.

"Harry." Ron called. He didn't respond.

"HARRY!" Still nothing.

"HARRISTON JAMES POTTER," Ron finally yelled gripping his chin and pulling his face into his eyeline. Of course, Harry didn't have his glasses, so it was almost an empty effort.

"You listen and you listen good. We are going to be here for you whether you like it or not! There's nothing you can say to change our minds. Everything you just said is how WE feel every time you rush off head first into danger. You're a brave and kind person, Harry, but you can be the most selfish human on the planet sometimes."

"Selfish?! How dare you?! You don't have an entire world counting on you to defeat an evil wizard, a world you didn't know existed until you were 11. You didn't have to lose everything you considered a family before reaching the age of majority, and I pray Ronald Billius Weasley you never do!"

"That's just it, Harry. You don't realize how much you mean to us! How much you mean...to me. You can't shoulder all of this alone. We WANT to help you! You don't have to go it alone. I realize you've never had anyone to really rely on before, but if it's going to be anyone at all, let it be me?"

"But you could-"

"AND SO COULD YOU! So could you, Harry. I may not have suffered as much loss as you have, but I can tell you right now, if I lost you I'd never recover. Haven't you figured out that I love you?...We...We love you." He gulped, hoping he hadn't given away too much.

Molly sat back and watched the exchange take place. It was as if they'd forgotten she was there and she really wanted to see if this was the point her son would finally realize how in love with Harry he is. Everyone's noticed it since the end of first year. Once she'd heard her son say the words she'd been overjoyed. She agreed wholeheartedly with everything he was saying so she felt no need to interrupt. Losing Harry would be like losing a son, and that's a parent's worse nightmare.

"Y-you love me?" Harry whispered looking back down at his hands as if they were fascinating. "But Ron, don't you get it? I can't-"

The next words were lost to the world because in the spur of the moment, Ronald Billius Weasley kissed Harriston James Potter.

Everyone in the room was stunned at the sudden turn of events. Molly was between pride and blushing. Ron had no idea what possessed him to do something so stupid. He was about to apologize profusely, when he felt Harry kiss him back. As their lips touched there was an odd sensation, an odd tingling that intrigued and slightly confused each boy. Harry couldn't believe it. He'd dreamed something along these lines would happen ever since he'd found Ron at the bottom of the lake during the tournament. A few happy dreams within the nightmares. In fact, all of Harry's happiest dreams since then involved Ron somehow. Him and Ron reading together, him and Ron racing brooms around Hogwarts, but they'd never made it this far in his dreams. Just before they would kiss, Harry would wake up.

They separated and looked each other in the eye, unsure of what to say after that.

"Uh," Harry started. "I-I...When you said you loved me, you meant...in THAT way?"

Ron braced himself for it. The rejection. He had a feeling Harry didn't have a clue what he meant. "Y-yeah, is that a problem?"

"N-no! I just had no idea, is all. I thought Hermione was more your type."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?! We argue non-stop and her busy body nature really irks me. Besides," Ron sighed, not believing he was admitting this, "I've kind of had a thing for you since we met on the train."

"You knew that long ago?"

"Well not exactly, you became a big part of my life. I mean, I don't know many people who would stick up for someone after knowing them for a few hours. When you told Malfoy to piss off, you just...I knew you were someone who I wanted to be in my life forever."

"Ron...there's a lot wrong with me. Excluding the danger, I have enough emotional baggage to bring down a hippogriff, I'm not worth it."

"You're acting as though this is our first time meeting. I've known you for almost 5 years now, I've been by your side through a good portion of it all. I'm not perfect by a long shot. In fact, if anyone's not worth it, I'd really say it's me."

Harry took Ron's hand and looked back into the sapphire eyes that he's come to know over the years. In those eyes, he saw home, he saw protection, he saw love. "You're worth more than you give yourself credit for." Then lightly kissed his cheek.

Ron looked at Harry hopefully "Does this mean...we're...y'know? Boyfriends?"

"On one condition, let's not let that change too much between us. We've been best friends forever and I don't want you thinking that everything is different. I'm still me. The same old Harry.

"And I'm the same old Ron. But there is one thing different about us."

"What?"

"You're MY same old Harry." he replied.

"And you're my same old Ron."

"Oohhh!" The boys turned to see a weepy Mrs. Weasley and Healer Hornsby dabbing at their eyes with tissues. They'd forgotten Molly was there and didn't notice the Healer come in.

"MUM!" Ron yelled, while Harry blushed, resembling a very ripe tomato.

"Oh dear, I'm so happy for you! For the both of you!" she said, running up to hug her boys. "I hoped you'd finally tell him one day!"

Ron and Harry shared a look and just laughed. And just like that Ron's birthday had seen a terrible beginning, but an amazing end.


	3. Chapter 3: To accept

After two days, Harry was being released into the Care of the Weasleys. Just as he was going through his things that Mrs. Weasley brought trying to find something to wear other than his hospital gown, he found that there weren't any clothes...

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley? I think you forgot my clothes."

"Molly, dear. Call me Molly. And I didn't forget your clothes, you didn't have any. I wasn't about to bring your cousin's throwaways."

"Then what am I going to wear?"

"Arthur will be here soon with some clothes we picked out for you."

"Oh, you didn't have to go to the trouble of..." he was cut off by a very stern look coming from the Weasley matriarch. Then just as suddenly, it change to the warm smile he was used to seeing.

"Harry dear, it's no trouble, honestly. We enjoy doing it. We've had no problem buying clothes for our previous sons, one more won't kill us." She said, kissing the top of his head.

Sensing there was no more room for argument, he went back to looking through his things. There wasn't much. His old textbooks, some books he'd bought in his free time. Various gifts from Hermione and Ron, his wand, and so on.

"Hold on," he paused. "Where's Hedwig?"

"At the Burrow, eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Just then, the door opened and Arthur Weasley came through the door, but he wasn't alone. Following right behind him was: A tall redheaded man with slicked back hair and a Muggle-style suit, Another redhead, just as tall, except his clothes were more casual and his long ruby hair was tied back in a ponytail, twin boys who looked as though they were ready for mischief, A studious looking young man with half moon glasses, A young teenage girl with a bright smile and freckles for days, and his...boyfriend.

Yes, the entire Weasley clan was in his hospital room. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ginny, and Ron were all shuffling in trying to make room for each other in a room, that frankly, wasn't big enough.

"Hello, Harry" Arthur beamed. "Good to see you, lad."

"Harry Potter, we meet at last!" Bill said, shaking Harry's hand roughly.

"Harry! How's my favorite little dragon tamer?" Charlie said, ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"Hey there." "Harry" "Welcome" back!" Fred and George greeted together in their usual way.

"Hello Harry." Percy simply stated.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed, lunging at him giving him an enormous hug.

"Alright, Harry? We've come to bring you home." Ron said.

Home. Harry was overcome with happiness. The first home he'd ever known was Hogwarts, but this, this was something else. Something much more permanent. He nodded quickly trying to hide the tears coming to his eyes.

"But before that, here are some clothes, I hope you like them." Arthur said, handing Harry the clothes and letting him get into the bathroom to change. When he stepped back out, he was wearing the typical casual Wizard-style clothes, and all of the difficult buttons and fixtures that went with them. The robes were black and deep burgundy, reminding him of the red that was a Weasley trait. Everyone complimented him and helped him shrink his belongings back and left the hospital.

* * *

Harry hated Apparating. He was always so disoriented when he arrived, but that was rue of almost every method of Wizard travel, so he just chalked it up to very little experience. They arrived at the Burrow and filed inside. Ron took Harry up to his room to set his stuff down. As they made their way up the stairs, Molly called after them to not be too long because they'd be having dinner soon.

Ron opened the door and showed Harry where to set his stuff. "So where am I sleeping?" Harry asked. "In here...why?"

"Oh! There's only one bed, so I just figured..."

"Mom enlarged my bed so we both could fit. I guess she figured given that we're...y'know, it wouldn't be an issue."

"It wouldn't! I mean, it's not. It's just...I've never shared a bed before."

"Hey it's all right. We'll only be sleeping. We're not going to rush anything, OK?"

Harry nodded, relieved that Ron felt the same way. This was going to be a big adjustment for both of them, it's best not to complicate things too soon.

"I can't believe your whole family came." Harry sighed, wistfully.

"Charlie came from Romania yesterday and Bill took a few days from work just to be here. We really care a lot about you, Harry."

"I care about you all, too. It's just...I don't know how I'm supposed to behave or anything. I'd never met Bill before to day and only seen Charlie once or twice."

"You're supposed to behave like you. I hate how those Muggles have made you feel this way. You're fine the way you are. There's nothing special you have to do, we already love you. Just relax and take everything as it comes, alright."

Harry nodded and looked at Ron. The way he was looking at him, Ron thought there was something Harry wanted to say, so he patiently looked back, and was taken aback when Harry hugged him. He smiled, and they stayed that way for a few minutes, just enjoying being with each other.

"BOYS!" Molly yelled.

They separated. "We'd better get down there," Ron chuckled. "You ready?"

"Yup. Let's go." And the two made their way downstairs.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. The food was great, everyone was laughing and talking and having a marvelous time. Harry pushed himself to participate and he was rewarded each time with a gentle smile and a pat on the back. Once the meal was finished everyone moved to the den and Arthur and Molly stood in the center.

"Well everyone," Arthur started. "We have some great news tonight. First off, we'd like to finally welcome Harry into the family!" Harry blushed as they clapped and cheered. "Also, it seems we have some good news about Ron as well. Ron?"

"I'm an Elemental Mage." Ron proudly beamed.

"Yeah right!" Fred jeered. "Pull the other one," George added.

Instead of arguing as he used to, he simply stood at the fireplace, took in a few deep breaths and whispered, "Flame." A fireball shot from his hand into the fireplace, surprising all of the Weasley kids and Harry.

"WICKED!" Ginny yelled.

He then began to manipulate the flame and made different shapes.

"An Elemental Mage?! Amazing! Way to go, little brother," Bill and Charlie cheered.

"What's an Elemental Mage?" Harry sheepishly asked. He hated asking things he felt like he should know.

"I guess you don't remember much of our History of Magic class either." Ron chuckled.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'll explain. Ron, if you would." gesturing towards the fire. Given that it was the middle of summer, it wasn't really necessary. Ron waved his hand and the flame was gone. He took his seat next to Harry and listened intently.

"Magic, as we know it, is the interaction between our magical cores and the energy around us. We combine the energies and concentrate them through our wands. Combined with the correct incantation we can do a myriad of things. Elemental Magic takes that a step further. Elemental Mages can use their magical cores and control different aspects or forces of nature. They have a greater ability to sense and control magic and as such don't rely on wands. It's an ability that's as old as the practice of Magic itself. The number of Elemental Mages is very few. Besides Ron, the last one to occur in our family was around 700 years ago. That makes you very special, Ron.

Ron was ecstatic, he was finally special! He had something none of his brothers had. He was over the moon.

"So has Ron always been this way?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps, it may have been a latent ability that came to fruition when he hit his magical inheritance a few days ago." Molly answered.

"So I could be one?" The girl asked.

"Maybe sweetie, but it's a very rare trait. There's a very good chance that you won't have the gift."

She looked a bit sad, but it made sense. She was still happy for her brother, though.

Harry looked at Ron and could see the happiness radiating off of him. He knew how insecure he was about being the youngest Weasley boy. He was glad that he found something to call his own.

Feeling eyes on him, Ron turned to Harry, who had a dopey grin on his face. He simply took his hand and turned back to his father. "So what does this mean, Dad?"

"Well, when I return to work, I'll register you as an official Elemental Mage. You may have to take some supplementary courses at Hogwarts, in order to increase your skills."

"Oh goody, more class," he joked.

"We have one more announcement," Molly interjected. "This one has to do with Harry."

Harry whipped his head around, unsure of what was about to take place.

"Harry dear, next week we'll be holding a party for your birthday."

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday, mate!" That's when the thought hit him. Him and everyone else in the room. Harry had never had a birthday party before.

"Oh...OK. Thank you."

"There's a reason I brought it up now. This will be your 16th birthday, which means you're an adult here."

"So I can do magic and stuff on my own?"

"That's right, dear. Do you have any idea what kind of party you want?"

"Kind of party? Um, I don't know. Ron, what kind of party did you have?"

"I-I didn't have one, mate."

"Why no-" Then Harry remembered why. He was with him in the hospital. Unable to continue, Harry got up and sprinted outside. Everyone got up to chase after him, but Ron stopped them. "I'll handle this, guys." He followed Harry outside. It was a dark, starry night. Harry was standing by the giant tree in the yard. He touched Harry's shoulder to turn him around and found that he was freezing. He ignored it for now and tried to console the boy.

"Look, mate. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?! That was your special day! You should have been with your family celebrating, not sitting with me in a hospital room."

"That day was special! It's the day you became more than my best friend. I don't need a party mate. I've got you. That's a fair trade in my mind."

Harry turned around. "I'm still sorry, though."

"Don't be. You've haven't done anything wrong. But if you want to do something for me, I think it'll be the icing on the cake."

"What?"

"Next week, I want you to enjoy your party. This is your first one, and you picked a great one to start with. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, sorry. I know I'm probably being stupid about all of this."

"Stop it. Remember what I said. Relax and let whatever happens happen." He took Harry's hand and pulled him back towards the house. "Now come on. We've got a party to plan.


	4. Chapter 4: To Make You Feel My Love

As a surprise for Ron to make up for not having a party, he decided to take Ron with him to Muggle London in order to get some things for a party that he'd always wanted but never had the chance to have. He figured he'd also get some more clothes while he was there. He liked the Wizard-style, but he was more accustomed to Muggle clothing. They arrived in a mall, and he could barely keep track of Ron. He showed him around and introduced him to so many things: television, electricity, and Ron's favorite; the different types of food. Harry had no idea where he put it all.

After a few hours of shopping and a whole new wardrobe for Harry, they'd found a nice place to sit down. The bench where they were sitting was right across the way from a music store. Ron had always been curious about some of the music Harry and Hermione talked about and wanted to listen for himself. So they went inside and Harry found a booth with headphones that let you listen to music. He showed Ron how to use it and left him to it while he browsed around some more.

Ron listened to all different kinds of music, but there was one song that he loved the most. Harry had browsed enough and was walking back over to Ron who was staring like he was in a trance. As soon as Harry had got his attention, he put on his biggest goofy grin and Harry was sure he saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Harry, this song...it's brilliant. I...I want to take it home with me. Can I do that?"

Harry thought for a second. He went to the clerk and asked for a portable CD player. He bought it, a huge supply of batteries, and all of Ron's selections and they were off.

They made it back to the burrow and Harry put his stuff away eager to help Ron with is newest treasure. He showed him how it worked and Ron put a CD in. But to Harry's surprise, he handed the headphones to him.

"I want you to listen to this song. It describes perfectly how I feel about you."

Harry was stunned. He wondered what kind of song it was and if Ron really knew the meaning. But he looked so eager, so he gave it it a go.

Ron hit play and sat next to Harry and held him. Harry listened as a piano began to play and a soulful female voice began to sing:

When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no - one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

Harry listened to the words and was overcome with emotion. He leaned further into Ron and listened.

I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong

I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
Know there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change  
Are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love

When the song ended, Harry looked into Ron's eyes. They were both fighting the tears in their eyes. Ron may not be the best at words, but he can get a point across when he wants to. Harry leaned forwards and the two shared their second kiss.

* * *

AN: The the song, if you don't know was _Make You Feel My Love _- Originally by Bob Dylan, but this version is by Adele. This song was the original inspiration for me to write this fic. Hope you continue to enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: To provide balance

Hermione opened her bedroom widow one afternoon to let in the owl known as Hedwig, who apparently had a letter for her. She was surprised to see the person it was from given that she hadn't heard from him all summer. She opened the rather thick envelope. Inside was letter and another envelope. The letter read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry that you haven't heard from me in so long. After what happened with Sirius, I was in a bad place. Not to mention the fact that I was literally in a bad place with the Dursleys. So much has happened though. Ron and his mother actually came and rescued me, and I'm living with them, now. We're keeping it quiet until I turn 16 so that there's no chance of me being sent back. That brings me to the reason I'm writing. The Weasleys are throwing me a birthday party! Since I've never had one, it's all a bit odd, but I'm enjoying the planning. I've sent you an invitation and I hope to see you there. We have so much to catch up on. _

_Until later_

_-Harry_

Hermione read the letter and was so happy things were beginning to work out for her friend. He'd seen enough tragedy to last a lifetime and was sure that this party would do him a world of good. She opened the second envelope. Inside was a card. Once she opened it, confetti was sprayed everywhere. She read the card and found out the party was in 4 days. She was definitely looking forward to it.

* * *

_Midnight, the big day!_

The preparations were all set and Harry was so excited he could hardly stand it. He'd invited only his closest friends, not wanting the media to plaster the news everywhere. This party wouldn't be anything like the celebration after the dragon challenge Tri-Wizard Tournament. Just a small intimate get together. He and Ron were sitting up in bed playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Unsurprisingly, Harry was losing...badly. Once the clock hit midnight, something changed.

Ron shivered. "Harry, are you cold?"

"No," he answered focusing intently on the board...as if he had a chance.

"Harry, I can see your breath. It's almost August. Why can I see your breath?"

Harry looked down at his mouth and exhaled. Ron was right. "I-I don't know."

"We'd better get Mum."

"No, Ron! We can't wake her up for this! I'm fine."

"Harry, we're going. Come on."

Harry sighed and stepped on the floor. He got up and tried to follow Ron, but he realized he couldn't move! He looked down and saw that his foot was covered in ice and frozen to the floor. "Ron!"

Ron turned back and saw the problem. "I'll get Mum, don't worry. We'll figure this out."

Minutes later Arthur and Molly Weasley ran into the room and found ice forming everywhere in the room. They looked on the bed and saw Harry panicking as the ice spread out. They made their way over to calm him down.

"Harry! Harry! Calm down, love it's all right!"

His eyes tried to focus on the faces around him, but all he could see was a light flashing before his eyes.

"Cant...see. Too bright." He breathed. Panic was growing and a giant ice crystal shot up in the corner.

"Ron we need you to try to get rid of some of this ice, think you can do it?" Arthur asked. Ron nodded and concentrated. "Flame," he whispered and slowly waved his hand over Harry. The ice wasn't melting. Ron didn't want to go any hotter, because he might burn Harry. He placed a hand on Harry's chest. "We'll get you out of there-" He was interrupted when he saw that his hand had covered in a black energy he'd never seen before. It made contact with a white energy coming from Harry and in an instant, both Harry and Ron were unconscious.

* * *

_Harry opened his eyes. He was in what looked to be a throne made of crystal in a pure white room. He looked around trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. He got down from the throne and seemed to float slowly towards something. He came to a barrier. On the other side was a black room that looked to be on fire. He saw someone approaching the border from the other side. It was Ron! He began to bang on the barrier, trying to get his attention. Ron noticed Harry and approached the barrier. They looked around for a way to the other side. When they found none, they pressed themselves against the barrier. When they did, the barrier cracked. They both saw the opportunity and punched at the crack. The barrier shattered and they silently hugged. They both sprouted a large set of wings. They had six each, Harry's were powder blue and white, Ron's were black and crimson. They looked at each other one more time and began to fade out._

* * *

Harry opened his eyes once more, but this time he was in Ron's room in the Burrow. 'That must have been a dream' Harry thought. 'Definitely the best one I've ever had.' He turned over to see if Ron was still there. The last thing he remembered was him being slowly encased in ice last night. He looked up and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sleeping against each other in the corner. He turned again but suddenly hair was blocking his view. 'Strange. I didn't think I needed a haircut already' he mused. He looked over to where Ron was and saw that he was just waking up himself.

"Harry!" he sleepily shouted. "Are you all right? I was so worried! What...What happened to your hair?"

Harry was about to answer him until he'd made a comment about his hair. He reached for his glasses and got up to look in the mirror. His hair was just as wild as ever, only it was much longer than it was since he last remembered. It was now resting on his shoulders making its way down his back. "I don't know!" he frantically answered.

"Hey, don't worry. It's fine! Actually, I like it this way. " Ron assured his boyfriend.

"Actually, I kind of do too. I'll have to tie it back, of course."

"Ron! Harry! You're up! Thank Merlin." Arthur gasped. "Honey, wake up! The boys are up!"

Molly stirred from her slumber and took in the appearance of the two boys before her. "Boys, you look...better. How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Much better. What happened?"

"You magical inheritance. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Oh so, this means...my magic is stronger or something?"

"Yes, but there's more to it. Ron, dear how do you feel?"

"I'm alright," he said, rubbing his head. He discovered his hair was longer as well. Not as long as Harry's, though. Ron's hair stopped just above his shoulders.

"Wonderful! Now, we have an explanation for what actually happened last night. We had Madame Pomfrey look it up in her Medical Archives. She sends her love, by the way."

"What's wrong with me?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Absolutely nothing, dear. As it turns out, you're an Elemental Mage, as well."

"Brilliant!" Ron shouted. Harry was less that thrilled. 'Just another thing to make me more of a freak. He tried not to let his feelings show in his face, though. He didn't want Ron to think there was anything wrong with it.

"There's more." Arthur added. "You two are what's known as Complementary Opposites. Your Elements are complete opposites that form a bond of balance."

"Ronald, you can freely control fire, while Harry controls ice."

"I control ice? That explains the winter wonderland last night," Harry joked.

"Ronald, do you remember last night, you touched Harry's chest and your hand was wrapped in shadows?"

"Yeah, it was weird."

"It's because you can also control the Element of darkness."

"Wait, so does that mean I'm evil?" Ron panicked.

"Not at all, dear." Molly calmed her child. "When we use the words light and dark to describe wizards, it's actually a bit of a misconception. You see darkness, doesn't mean evil. Think of it this way. We have day and we have night. If it were day all of the time, we'd burn from the constant light. The darkness of night cools us and keeps us safe. But if it were night all of the time, we'd never be able to see anything. We need both the light and the dark to have balance. Which is what the two of you represent."

"Just like the dream," Harry whispered.

"Dream?" Arthur asked.

"You had it, too?!" Ron asked. "Freaky."

"What dream, boys?" Molly asked.

"Well, in my dream, I was sitting on this giant throne that was on fire and there were flames everywhere. But everywhere else it was completely dark. I looked around and saw Harry was banging on something. It was like a barrier or something. We both looked for a way out but we couldn't find one. As soon as we touched the wall togther, it started to crack. Once we broke through, we hugged and we grew giant wings. Harry's were white and blue..."

"and Ron's were black and red." Harry finished. "That's almost exactly like my dream. The only difference is my throne was made of crystals and everything was bright."

"Astounding." Arthur gaped. "I'm not entirely sure what this means for you two, but I can definitely see astounding things in your future."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, but why'd our hair grow?" Ron asked.

"That we don't know, love" Molly honestly answered. "That was a surprise to us as well."

"I like your hair that way Ron. I'll keep mine if you keep yours." Harry bargained.

"Deal! I don't really dislike it myself." he said giving himself a once over in his mirror.

"Well, all of that aside, I think we should get ready for your party, dear." Molly said, as she hugged the birthday boy.


	6. Chapter 6: To show you care

The boys were getting dressed for the party when a thought crossed Harry's mind.

"Ron, I don't think I'll tell anyone about being an Elemental Mage. You can if you want, though."

"Why not?" he asked, watching his boyfriend tie most of his newly grown hair in a ponytail, but leaving enough hair to frame his face.

"Well I don't want to let the media get a hold of it. I feel like this could be just the sort of surprise I need to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. I wish you wouldn't do that." Harry tutted. He was referring to the way Ron flinched anytime Harry said Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, it's just...old habits, y'know?" He left it at that. "But, I see what you're saying about keeping it under wraps. Are you sure it's alright if I announce that I am? I mean, won't V-v-him knowing that I'm on your side, make him more cautious?"

"Perhaps, but he's expecting to fight only me. If we really learn to use this magic well, we might actually have a chance to end this! I haven't been this hopeful in a long time."

"Well, that is great news. Now let's head on out, I think the guests are starting to arrive."

* * *

Hermione and Hagrid made their way to the Burrow's back garden, where the party was to be held and were greeted by the Weasley clan, Remus Lupin, Neville, and Luna. The decorations were beautiful. There was an enormous, round table with name cards all around it, there were singing lillies humming a soft, ethereal melody, and of course there was an enormous pile of gifts in one corner of the garden.

"'Mione!" Harry squealed when he saw his best female friend. "Harry! Wow! You look different! Good to see you!" They hugged briefly and took in each other's appearances. Hermione was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was a bit more tamed and her clothes a bit more snug to accommodate for her 'assets'. "Ron! Good to see you as well. How've you been?" she asked the only redhead she hadn't seen yet. "I'm doing all right, 'Mione." The Golden Trio relaxed into easy conversation. Hermione talked about her summer and how her family was getting on and Ron did the same. Harry was eagerly listening to them both, there really was no need to discuss his summer. It wasn't so much out of the usual.

"Happy Birthday, Mister Potter." Harry turned around and saw Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his Deputy Minerva McGonagall heading his way.

"Thank you, sir."

"If you have a minute, my boy, there's something I wish to discuss with you alone."

Harry shot a worried glance at everyone else, but followed the Headmaster to an isolated part of the garden.

"Harry, I must start off by apologizing. You see, when I left you with the Dursleys all those years ago, I had no idea things would turn out this way. I didn't want you to grow up in the limelight, I thought keeping you away from everything would do you good." he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, I have been informed by the Ministry about you and Mr. Weasley's statuses as Elemental Mages. Congratulations, my boy. Upon your return you two will meet with me and I'll introduce you to your supplementary teacher. I want you to have every thing you need to help you defeat Voldemort, including assistance. Know that you're not alone anymore, Harry. I apologize if I ever made you feel like you were."

Harry listened intently and took everything Dumbledore said into account. The old man was really looking out for him, but was unsure how. He reached out and hugged him to let him know it was alright, because words were failing him at the moment.

"Well, that was all I had to say," Dumbledore said adjusting his glasses. "By the way, I love your hair."

Harry burst out laughing at that and the two rejoined the party.

* * *

Once all the guests arrived, the feast began. The table began to buzz of different conversations. Some of introductions, some of catching up, some the usual bickering. It was entirely a family affair. Everything was interrupted when Dumbledore stood, clinking his glass.

"If I could have everyone's attention, I'd like to propose a toast." he began. "Harry, you've grown into a brave, kind and loving young man. You've done all of this despite many obstacles. It is for those reasons and many more that we gathered here today to celebrate you. May you continue on the right path and live to be even older than I am." Everyone applauded. Then Remus stood, "If you don't mind, I'd like a go," he joked. Harry was feeling a bit awkward with so much attention on him, but his boyfriend gently squeezed his hand under the table and all of those feelings vanished. He nodded for Remus to continue.

"Harry, as you know I knew your parents very well, and I can honestly say that they would be so proud of the person you've become and I'm sure Sirius would as well. I know for certain I am." he was getting misty-eyed, so he ended it there.

"We'll be doing ours together," Molly said, as she and Arthur stood. "Harry, even before Ron brought you home to meet us for the first time, he wrote letters about you. Sheets and sheets. We got to know you even before we knew you." Molly began. "When you were first brought here in my flying car, we knew you were a special kid. Why else would our children risk so much to come to your aid? We know that we can never take the place of the parents you lost, and we wouldn't dream of trying. But...we want you to know, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you can come to us. Because we love you, Harry."

"That's right, little brother," Bill added.

"Welcome to the family, bro." Charlie cheered.

"Look, George. I guess we have a new...playmate," Fred joked.

"It would seem so!" George grinned.

Percy just nodded in agreement and Ginny ran up to him hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Harry," Hermione started, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We've been through so much together, I honestly see you as my brother as well." she walked over and kissed his other cheek.

Ron stood. He figured now was as good a time as any to make the announcement. He searched Harry's eyes for approval first. When he got it, he stood and sighed.

"Harry, you already know that I could never see you as a brother. You've become so much more. For almost 5 years now, you've been my best friend. We've shared secrets, fought evil, and even shared a room with Seamus! We've been through a lot!" he joked. "But now you're so much more. You've become the reason for my smile in the morning and the spring in my step through the day. I'm just so so thankful, you lowered your standards and decided to date me." he wagged his eyebrows at his now chuckling boyfriend. Everyone who didn't know were shocked for a bit.

"Y-you're dating?" Fred asked.

Harry shyly nodded.

"Boy, Ron, did you EVER luck out!" George said, eliciting a peal of laughter around the table.

" I don't know," Harry responded. "I'd say I'm the lucky one." That comment earned a smile from his pouting lover.

* * *

Once all of the speeches were made, a cake appeared in the center of the table. It was a large cake that was half chocolate and half vanilla. Harry and Ron gave their parents a knowing glance. At the top of the cake were 16 candles.

"Ron," Molly said. "Would you do the honors?" Ron nodded. He'd been practicing so that he didn't ignite the cake by mistake. He took in a deep breath and released it. "Flame," he whispered. He pointed at each candle and one by one, a flame appeared atop each one.

"Ron, that was amazing! How'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm an Elemental Mage." He said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Harry had to laugh at that.

"WOW! Really?!" she shrieked. "That's brilliant!"

Ron was beaming, and Harry was happy for him. "Guess I should blow these out then," Harry said, inching towards the cake. Once he had, everyone applauded. Then the cake was served and everyone enjoyed. Hermione was all over Ron with questions about his new magic and rambling off facts that she'd picked up in the library. How that girl stored so much knowledge, no one knew.

* * *

The party went on until late into the evening. They danced, sang, and ate. Once all of the guests said their goodbyes and made their way home, the Weasleys and Harry cleared up (despite multiple people telling him he didn't have to) and went to bed.

Harry was lying with Ron in his bed, reminiscing about all of the things he'd heard that day. He'd never been shown so much affection and love all at once before. He couldn't believe he'd ever thought of isolating himself from these people, or being able to without a fight. He looked over to Ron who had drifted off to sleep and moved a bit of hair from his eyes. He would never have guessed this would be a direction his life would have taken him. He's got a family that loves him, the best friends anyone could ask for, and he had Ron. It was truly an embarrassment of riches. Harry looked up once more and contently sighed before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: To wine and dine

AN: I just want to take this opportunity to thank all who've favorited or begun following this story. Each one means a lot. Of course, I'd like to thank ALL my readers, because quite frankly, I wasn't expecting any. Well let's get back to our favorite couple, shall we?

* * *

The next morning, the mail was delivered and with it came Ginny's O.W.L results. Harry and Ron were curious as to why they hadn't received theirs until a fire erupted at the kitchen table. Once it had cleared, a proud, red bird was perched with two envelopes attached to its talons.

"Fawkes!" Ron called out and pet the bird and Harry got to work taking the letters that were addressed to them. Harry gave the phoenix a gentle pat on the head as well, and just as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished. The letters were obviously from Dumbledore. So they hurriedly opened them to see what was inside.

_Dear Harry,_

_As I'm sure you've noticed, you did not receive your O.W.L. results. That is because you two will not be taking anymore of the normal courses offered. During your final two years here, you and Ronald will be trained by myself and another professor from one of our sister schools in Asia. I've attached a list of the supplies you'll be needing. I look forward to our time together!_

-_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry looked over at Ron, who confirmed that he'd received the same letter then look at the list of things they would need.

_Mastering Meditation: Volumes I-IV by Chester Rodolphus_

_Channeling Your Magic by Rowena Justleford_

_Elemental Magic: A Lost Art by Beardsley Trafalgar_

"Is that it?" Ron asked. "Three books?"

"I suppose so," Harry replied, a bit confused himself.

"Well it looks like this trip to Diagon Alley will be a breeze, eh?"

"That it will. We can help Ginny with her shopping and try to find something to do." Harry said, shrugging. He was completely unaware that his boyfriend had just gotten an idea of how to pass the time.

* * *

After purchasing their textbooks and helping Ginny lug around everything she needed to get, the trio made their way back home. Harry was a bit disappointed, because he'd wanted to browse around a bit more, but figured they'd have time later. After setting down their books, Ron turned to Harry and said "Right, ready to go?"

Harry looked down, wondering what in heavens Ron was talking about.

"Uh...?"

"You and I are going out."

"Out where, exactly?"

"That's the surprise, you daft bugger. Now, come on." He grabbed Harry's hand and they Apparated away.

The next thing Harry knew, they were outside of an arena, where people were beginning to gather.

"Ron, where are we?"

Ron reached in his robe pocket and pulled out two tickets. "We, my dear Harry, are gonna see the Chudley Cannons beat the tar out of the Falmouth Falcons!"

"You got tickets?! I thought they'd been sold out!"

Ron just grinned and said "Nothing's impossible with the right amount of magic." Then pulled an equally excited Harry towards the arena.

* * *

The two made their way from the arena, drenched in Chudley Cannon gear they'd bought and were absolutely raving about how amazing the players had been. The match was relatively short, but it was well worth the extra money Ron paid for the tickets near the pitch. Feeling a bit hungry, the two made their way towards the nearest restaurant and got themselves a table.

"That was absolutely brilliant, mate!" Harry gushed, still reeling form the events.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wanted our first date to be special."

Harry paused. He hadn't the slightest idea this was a date. "F-first date?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to come up with something for ages, but I didn't want to go the typical route. I wanted it to be something we both would enjoy."

"Well, you did a great job. As far as dates go, this has been the best I've ever had."

"Well, given all I had to do was top the Tri-Wazard's Ball..."

"Oi! I've been on more dates!"

Ron just raised an eyebrow at that.

"Alright, so I haven't." They shared a laugh.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not any more experienced."

They slipped into a comfortable conversation and had a great meal. Once, they'd finished, they Apparated home and walked hand in hand to their room. It was late, so everyone was already in bed by the time they arrived. As they were getting changed for bed, Harry looked over to Ron who had the dopiest grin on his face. 'Probably congratulating himself on a job well done,' he thought. He walked over and took Ron's head in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked halfheartedly, leaning into the touch.

"Giving my date his kiss goodnight."

Their lips met and the tingling feeling that they encountered when they kissed flared up. The two were lost in each other and were hoping to never be found.


	8. Chapter 8: To begin

The morning had finally arrived. Ginny, Harry and Ron were boarding the Hogwarts Express, off to another year of school. All of the Weasleys came to see them off and Molly got misty-eyed as usual, hugging the children like a vicegrip. Once that was over they made their way onto the train. Given that he and Hermione were prefects they had to find her and the car they were designated first. It didn't take long as a long bush of brown hair came barreling towards them, tackling into a hug.

"Easy there, Hermione!" Ron pretended to scold. "You could have hurt our fragile Harry here!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm about as fragile as you are a genius, Ron."

"Oi!" he chuckled. "I can be smart."

"Can you?" Hermione joined in.

"For your information, yes. I know tons of things. Like a certain spot that makes Harry..."

"ALRIGHT!, That's quite enough!" Harry interrupted. Getting embarrassed. Ron was cracking up and pulled his boyfriend into a one arm hug. A flash of sadness passed on Hermione's face, but it was gone before anyone noticed.

"Well, how was the rest of your summer, Hermione?" Harry asked. They talked all the way to their cabin and were joined by Ginny, Neville, and Luna. The six friends were all laughing and having a marvelous time until...Draco and his goons decided to make an appearance.

"Could you lot keep it down? Some of us would like to not be surrounded by the wails of animals for the entire ride." Draco sneered.

"If that's the case, why not tell that to that pig of a girl you're dating." Ron replied.

"Oi! At least I can get someone. Not all of us can spend our time chasing after Potter, can we?"

"It didn't stop you before," The Gryffindors were cracking up at Ron's retorts. Draco was going positively red. Whether it was from rage or embarrasment, no one could tell.

Feeling like this was a losing battle, Draco just mumbled "Whatever" and he and his goons shuffled away. The car exploded in cheers and patting Ron on the back. Harry just shook his head laughing at it all.

"He's really never going to learn is he?" Harry mused.

"Suppose not. Now you've got to admit. I'm smarter than THAT guy." Ron joked.

"Most definitely!"

* * *

The students had arrived, and had their first meal in the Great Hall. As they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, they ran into Seamus and Dean. The five roommates made it up to their room and all had a lie down on their beds. Harry looked over to where Ron was sleeping and found that he'd have to get used to sleeping alone again. Or so he thought.

"Harry, why are you over there?" Ron innocently asked.

"Because this is my bed?" he answered, a bit confused.

"What is my bed not good enough for you anymore?" Ron jokingly asked. Seamus and Dean's eyes went huge. They weren't aware that Ron and Harry were in THAT sort of relationship.

"Don't you think that to be a bit awkward?" Harry said, nodding his head over to the other boys in the room.

"Oi! You lot don't have a problem with us sharing a bed do you?"

"As long as you put a silencing charm up, I'm good," Neville plainly answered. 'Good ol' Nev,' thought Ron.

"Uh..No...no no No problem," Dean and Seamus both clumsily repeated simultaneously.

"So you two are..." Dean hesitantly asked.

"Dating, yeah. Have been since this summer." Harry answered. "Look if this is too awkward I completely understand."

"Harry, are you deaf as well as blind? They said it was no problem. Now get over here!"

"And why exactly can't you come over here?" Harry countered, playfully crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't want poor, tired ol' me to have to get up and come all the way over there and..."

"Alright, you prat. I'm coming." Harry chuckled as he made his way over. Everyone said their 'good nights' and went on to sleep.

* * *

Ron and Harry were awoken the next morning by their roommates getting ready. "Come on, ya lazy bums!" Seamus called to the couple. "Classes start soon."

Harry got up and got his clothes on. "Come on, Ron. Dumbledore won't like us being late the first day."

"Dumbledore?" Dean asked. "What do ya need to see him for?"

Neville was the only one in the room who knew about the Elemental Mage thing, and then, he only knew about Ron.

"Uh," Harry fumbled. "Ron and I are taking some extra lessons...you know get me ready for Vold-Tom Riddle."

He'd gotten in the habit of just calling Voldemort by his Muggle name because he was tired of the flinching. Everyone seemed to let the excuse go and sped out the door, already risking being late.

Once the pair were dressed, they got to Dumbledore's office where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Good morning boys," she said in that austere and regal manner that the boys had always associated with her. "Nice to see you again."

"You as well, Professor." they responded.

"The password is 'Fire and Ice'. Good luck with your training." She said and waved at them as they'd recited the password and made their way up the spiral staircase.

* * *

"Boys!" Dumbledore called from his desk. "Wonderful to see you! I trust the remainder of your vacation was enjoyable."

"Yes, Professor," Ron nodded, remembering his and Harry's first date.

"Good! Now let's get straight to it, shall we. Boys, I'd like you to meet Professor Ryuuzaki Arashi, a professor from SolarCrane University in Japan. He will be assisting me in your instruction.

A relatively young looking Asian man stepped forward. His robes were white and gold and his long mid back length black hair was neatly styled. His eyes were kind as he regarded his new students. With a gentle bow, he introduced himself.

"Greetings, Master Weasley and Master Potter, as your headmaster says, I am Ryuuzaki Arashi, but you can just call me Ryuu-sensei. Like yourselves, I am an Elemental Mage. My elements are the winds and thunder. I've come to assist you in getting to know your power and hopefully a bit about yourselves as well. I hope that we will work well together in the future."

He shook each of his students' hands. "Well, shall we begin?" he asked everyone.

"Yes, I believe so," Dumbledore responded. "Boys, we will be Apparating to an undisclosed location. So one of you come with me and the other with Ryuu-sensei, please." They did as told and like that they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9: To learn

They arrived in a grassy area the was very spacious. "These are the Gardens of Elysion. It is here we will have our training." Dumbledore explained. "Now before we begin we shall have a demonstration."

Ron and Harry sat on the grass and watched as Ryuu-sensei prepared himself. He took of his long ornate robe to reveal a tight, light blue vest and a pair of long and loose fitting pants. Suddenly, he jumped into the air and the clouds grew dark. The winds began to kick up and spiral around him. He extended one hand and gestured towards a tree. The tree was immediately sliced in half. He then held his hand in the sky, palms up, and lightning began to appear. He gathered it into his hands and began to maneuver with it. He molded the electricity into the shape of a dragon and sent it towards the boys, who at this point were stunned beyond belief. Just as it got close, a giant rock appeared before them. The dragon hit the rock head on and caused an explosion. Once the dust cleared, giant spears of rocks stood the original rock's place. The spears shot into the air towards the wind user and were acrobatically dodged by him. He then turned and blasted each of them with a bolt of lightning, and landed on the ground, quelling the storm he'd created.

Harry and Ron were beyond amazed at what they'd just seen. They'd never seen such power wielded so effortlessly. All without the use of a wand. It was so much more...actively involved. It was as if his body was the wand. They ran over to their new teacher and he dusted himself off.

"THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Ron yelled, unable to contain his excitement.

"It was! But...where did the rocks come from?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Ryuu-sensei asked.

"What?"

"That I, Mr. Potter, am also an Elemental Mage."

"What?!" Ron and Harry echoed as Dumbledore made his way over to the group.

"Yes, my element is the earth. I can move it, reshape it, and summon it freely."

"Amazing! So we'll get to do all that?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes and no. You see, we'll only be able to teach you the basics, but because your elements are different to ours, you'll have to feel your way through some of it. But from what I've heard about your magical prowess up to this point, that shouldn't be a problem." Ryuu-sensei said.

"Are you boys ready to begin?" Dumbledore asked, only to get nods in reply. "Right then, step one..."

"Step one is to train your bodies. Your bodies are medium for your energy. A well tuned body makes for fluent motions and precise techniques. Can either of you show me your experience with this?" Ryuu-sensei inquired.

Ron stepped forward. "I can," he volunteered. He then closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Flame," he whispered, reared back and threw a punch. When his arm was fully extended, a huge burst of fire shot out, leaving nothing but embers and a huge burn mark on the ground.

"Very good!" Ryuu-sensei cheered. "You've also covered something else, incantations. In all magicks, incantations are used to focus the mind on the task and summon the right amount of energy. This is true in Elemental Magic as well, the only difference is, the more proficient you become, the less you need them. Very good! Harry? What about you?"

Harry looked around shyly. Other than the night of his inheritance, he hadn't used his new magic at all. "To be honest, I haven't tried."

"Give it a go, Harry." Ron encouraged. "Honestly, what to do comes naturally. Like your body knows what to do. I'm sure you can do it."

He gave Ron a pained look, but he figured if he thought he could do it, the least he cold do was try it.

"Alright." he agreed.

"Just take a couple deep breaths and follow your instincts." Ron supplied.

He did as he was told. Before he knew it, the word "Blizzard" was coming out of his mouth. He planted both feet on the ground and waved his hands. He opened his eyes to find that directly in front of him was an enormous sheet of ice.

"Well done!" Dumbledore said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Indeed." Ryuu-sensei said. "You two show great promise. Let's just work on motions and incantations for today."

And that's what they did all day.

* * *

Harry and Ron showed up for dinner, completely exhausted. During training, Ron had begun to learn how to rapid shoot burst of flames with punches and kicks, and Harry worked on creating ice barriers and weapons. They asked about what to do about their second elements, but were told that these techniques went across the board. Ron began to work with manipulating shadows and Harry worked on shifting light to make things invisible.

They plopped down in their chairs and began to tuck in, when they were bombarded with questions from their friends. They answered as much as they could without giving anything away, which honestly wasn't much. But they understood the importance of keeping secrets. After all, Dumbledore's Army was something that had to be kept secret and it wouldn't have been as successful if it weren't.

Once they'd finished their meal, they quickly made their way to their room and headed straight to bed, excited for the next day.


	10. Chapter 10: To wound

AN: Tiny bit of foul language at the end. Thanks for all to all who've read/reviewed/favorited etc. the story so far. Much more to come!

After a few weeks of training, the boys' control over their magic grew in leaps and bounds. They were devoting almost any free time they had to studying their maneuvers and incantations. The only time they really saw other students were during meals and in the common areas. Like the halls, where the students blur into one mass of consciousness and you become one of the many. Harry enjoyed walking through the halls during their occupied times. Well he normally did, unless Draco Malfoy decided to make his presence known.

Harry and Ron were walking towards the Great Hall for tea when Harry was bumped into quite harshly. Of course he turned to see the white haired teen and his ever present goons. However there was a new addition to his group of flunkies. His girlfriend, Millicent Bulstrode, a girl just as arrogant and pompous as Malfoy.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Ron called out.

"Or what, Weasley? Gonna call out your big brothers to take me down?"

"Knock it off, Malfoy. You can try to act all big and bad to impress your girlfriend all you want, but it won't be against us. Let's go, Ron." Harry bluntly stated. Ron hesitantly followed.

"Well, Potter," he called after them. "There are two things you need to learn. One, I don't need to try to impress anyone, it just comes naturally. Second, you really shouldn't turn away when we're having a little chat." He pulled out his wand and fired a spell that no one had seen before. It slashed the back of Harry's right leg and he fell over.

"Harry!" Ron called out going over to his boyfriend. "You all right?"

"I- I'm fine. I'm pretty sure I can still walk. Let's get out of here."

"Get out of here? Harry, we can't let him get away with that!"

"Please, I don't want to start anything serious. Let's just let the prat think he's won."

"No."

"Ron..."

"NO, Harry. This ends now." Harry looked into Ron's eyes and the blue was slowly fading and becoming a deep black. The hand on Harry's shoulder was starting to burn through his robes.

"Ron, stop. He's not worth it." Harry called out as Ron stomped back over to where Malfoy stood. Suddenly, Hermione ran up, seeing Harry on the ground.

"Harry, are you all right? What's happened?"

"Nothing compared to what's going to," he said not looking away from Ron's retreating figure.

* * *

"Ah, back to defend your girlfriend's honor, Weasley?" Draco smirked. Ron didn't say a word...he just stared. He raised his arms and Draco fired the spell again, slashing Ron's arm, but it didn't slow him down. In an instant, Draco's robe sleeve, began to ignite. He began to panic and and waved his arm around. In his panic, he lost his grip on his wand. From Ron's raised arms, flames shot out and formed a ring encircling him and Malfoy. Malfoy looked around, he was terrified. Where was this fire coming from? Ron slowly began to walk towards Draco and with each step he took his shadow began to move seemingly of it's own accord. From the shadows, copies of Ron manifested with the same hateful glare the original was giving off, and all three were stalking towards a now petrified Slytherin.

"We've put up with your little insults for years now. Done our best to ignore your little comments," The Ron on the right began. "But the second you raise your wand against us...any of us, you've stepped out of bounds. The Ron on the left continued. "I will warn you once and only once, you white haired wormy little punk." The original Ron growled as he grabbed Draco by the scruff of his shirt. Then the three began to speak simultaneously.

"If you ever in your entire life breathe so much as a negative comment towards anyone I care about again," Draco's robes were now beginning to ignite from Ron's fists. "There won't be anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that will spare you from the rage I will unleash upon you and your group of idiots."

Ron's eyes now completely black were now blazing. "Am. I. Understood?" he ground out.

Draco couldn't speak he was too afraid to move, to even breathe. He'd no idea that Weasley had such powers. He raised his pale and shaky hands to try to struggle for his freedom. He began to kick and yell. Suddenly the copies of Ron formed from the shadows changed into large, black translucent dragons that wrapped themselves around him, keeping him from fighting further.

"I'll ask once more," Ron practically whispered. "Am. I. UNDERSTOOD?"

Draco couldn't take anymore. He screamed out an emphatic "YES!" and was thrown to the ground. From there, he looked up at the young man before him. This wasn't the Weasley he'd remembered, but it's also the Weasley he'll never forget.

Ron turned away and extinguished the flames. Once he had he saw a massive crowd of people with buckets of water and wands in their hands. _'They must have tried to put the fire out...wonder how I'm going to explain this.'_ He searched through the crowd and saw very a disappointed glare coming from Harry. He stalked over to where he and Hermione were. "Why haven't you gone to the hospital wing yet?" he yelled agitated at Harry's earlier behaviour"

"Because had you taken a second to listen to me before you stalked off to prove whatever to Malfoy, you'd have heard me say that it was just a minor wound that I could easily heal."

"What I was proving was that he is nothing but a prat and I thought I was standing up for you, seeing as how you seemed to refuse to do so."

"No Ron, what I refused to do was escalate things to an unnecessary point, but I guess I can always count on you for that!"

They were both yelling, uncaring to the fact that almost the entire school was around them listening to every word.

"Unnecessary? Harry, he attacked you! You were hurt! Did you think I was just going to stand by and let him get away with that? Or do you just enjoy being a pushover?"

"Ron..." Hermione tried interjecting, seeing this was going to escalate into something bad.

"A pushover?! Just because I don't walk around trying to prove how strong I am, that doesn't make me a pushover Ronald Weasley."

"Oh no? Then what happened? He could have done much more damage and you know it, but you want to just walk away and let him think that that's ok. That he can just do it whenever he feels like it. Maybe that's why you kept getting your arse beat by those Muggles. You make me wonder if you enjoy it!"

Harry shrank back at that. No matter how badly they argued, Ron never said anything so cruel. Hermione looked as though she was going to slap Ron with all her might, when she was stopped by a tearful Harry.

"You know what, Ron? Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just a weakling who just loves to be beaten. I had all of those nights of bleeding and pain coming to me, did I? All those nights wishing with everything I had that I did not exist, those were just for kicks, eh?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Ron yelled.

"Fuck you, Ron." Harry spat and stormed of leaving mounds of ice with each step he took.

Ron let out a yell and punched the nearest wall, sending a blaze up it. "What are you all looking at?!" he yelled to the crowd. They hurriedly began to disperse as he stood there panting from rage. After a few minutes, only he and Hermione were left.

"Well?" Ron asked "Let's hear it then...how I'm wrong and need to go apologize."

"Ron, I'm not your mother, and at this moment, I'm not even sure I'm your friend. I can't tell you what to do and I can't tell you what you already know. I just hope that all this was worth it." she said, shaking her head and walking away.


	11. Chapter 11: To understand

Ron stood there fuming at what had happened. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder, out of instinct and the results of his training, he leapt out of the way and got into a fighting position. He was relieved momentarily to see that it was only Professor Dumbledore.

"Bit of an exciting evening, Mr. Weasley." he said with none of his usual joy in his voice.

"Look, Professor. I didn't mean for things to go so far, but Malfoy started it."

"I'm aware of what's occurred. I was informed by several students. My inquiry is as to why you decided to take things to that level. Are you not, in your training, learning to control your emotions as well as your elements?"

"Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore's eyes softened. "I understand that you were angry that Harry was hurt, but using your Mage magic wasn't the answer. You could have used your wand and shown the little twerp what for."

Ron chuckled hearing the headmaster of the school calling Draco Malfoy a little twerp.

"Now, I'm not going to sugarcoat things, Mr. Weasley. I've managed to convince your peers other than Malfoy that it was just an Incendio spell gone wrong. I feared that should they find out about your status as a Mage, you will be regarded with much fear. Especially with that temper of yours. As of tomorrow, you will be under some heavy duty training as punishment for this evening."

"But what about Malfoy?" Ron whined.

"It seems that Mister Malfoy is currently too frightened to do anything. As he was taken to the hospital wing, all he would mutter was 'Weasley' and 'No'.

"Serves him right," Ron smirked. The smirk faded once he saw the grave look return to his headmaster's face.

"My main concern would be Mr. Potter, if I were you." Dumbledore spoke. "Your words to him were most unkind, and that is an understatement."

Ron remembered everything he'd said in the heat of the moment and he knew that the Professor was right. "He won't want to talk to me...I went too far."

"Just give him time. Eventually, he'll calm down. Besides, he's always been the forgiving kind, hasn't he."

"You're right," Ron agreed. "Let's hope I haven't changed that."

* * *

Hermione followed after Harry. She had to make sure he was all right. She didn't need to look very hard, she just had to follow the ice littering the ground. She followed them up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she found a certain saviour of the Wizarding World pacing like a mad man, muttering swears throughout.

"Harry..." she gently said.

"Hermione..."

They both caught the other's eyes and after a few seconds they both made their way to sit down.

"Are you all right?" she asked, clearly gathering the answer from his face.

"Not at all. How could he say that?"

"Well, I'm not defending his actions, but he was..." she tried to think of a way to say it shere she didn't come off as a complete loon. "Look at it this way, how do you think you would have reacted if you two had switched places?"

"I'd have been angry, and I understand why he was. It's just...that escalated to a point where it didn't have to, and I knew that it would. Why couldn't he just listen to me for once?"

"Because, the person he loved was just hurt, he wasn't thinking clearly."

"But think of all the problems this caused. He's probably terrified a large portion of the student body and it's just going to bring about the wrong kind of attention. Plus, what are the teachers going to say when they find out? Sure Malfoy started it...but..I don't know. I just wanted to avoid all of this."

"Well, I see where you're coming from," she reassured. "But you have to see that in a small way Ron was right, too."

"What?! Hermione have you lost your senses?"

"Hear me out. If you had just let it go, and didn't do anything to retaliate like you wanted. Do you honestly believe that Malfoy would have stopped there? Even if he didn't do more then, he would have continued antagonizing you because he would think that he could. While Ron may have over reacted, you weren't reacting at all."

"You sound just like him! Look, I can handle Malfoy. Compared to everything else I've been through, Malfoy's barely a blip on the radar. I'm not some weak child who needs protecting, in fact, it's kind of my job to do the protecting."

"Look, Harry, I get it but..."

"No, Hermione. You don't." He spat. "I'm going to bed." She could only watch as he stormed off to his room.


	12. Chapter 12: To heal and forgive

The next few days were tense. Harry was doing everything in his power to avoid Ron and Hermione, as he was still furious with them. Hermione was angry at being caught in the middle, once again. Ron was having trouble because although Dumbledore tried to explain everything away, everyone had heard his and Harry's argument and overwhelmingly took Harry's side. Everyone was either blatantly rude to him or flat out ignored him. All except Malfoy, who was either actively hiding from all of the Golden Trio, doing his best not to piss off Ron any further.

Training was different. Instead of training together, Harry trained with Ryuu-sensei while Ron endured much more vigorous training administered by Dumbledore. Whether that was due to Ron's punishment or Harry's choice was unclear, but the tension between the two was worrying their Professors.

"They're Complementary Opposites, Albus," the Japanese professor sighed. "Is it really all right for us to leave things as they are?"

"I understand your concern, Arashi, but what can we do? Harry's too angry and hurt and won't accept and of Ron's attempts to apologize."

"Perhaps...we need to provide a catalyst." Arashi smirked. "Tomorrow's training will be a bit different."

The next day, the boys arrived to the Gardens separately as usual and were about to head to their professors when they spotted them standing on what looked to Harry to be a soccer field without the goals.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the professors.

"Today, we'll be doing something a bit different. You two are going to duel."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Their eyes met for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"All will be revealed later, but for now we want to gauge how you two perform if your opponent is your partner."

Without raising further question, Harry walked over to one side of the area. _'I'll show him who needs protecting.' _he thought. Once Ron made his way to the other side, albeit more hesitantly, the professors gave the signal and the duel began.

Harry launched into an an all out assault. He formed several ice spears and sent them hurtling towards Ron. Ron had to jump and dodge through them, and barely made it. Once he'd made it through he raised his fist and ignited it. He was about to land his first punch when Harry yelled "BLIZZARD!" and he was pushed back by a flurry of snow. Harry took the opportunity to go on the attack. 'Icicle blade', he whispered and formed a sword of ice and ran towards his flame using partner. He began to furiously jab, yelling out with each strike, "You think I can't stand up for myself? YOU THINK I'M WEAK?! I'll show you weak!"

Ron backflipped out of the way and sent out a flurry of fire kicks. He happened to glance over at his professors and saw something. Suddenly, something clicked in Ron's head. He knew what he was meant to do. He jumped up, palms raised in the sky and yelled "PHOENIX BURST!" and launched towards Harry with fire surrounding him taking the shape of a giant bird. Harry quickly put up a giant wall of ice as a barrier, but thanks to Ron's extra training, he'd managed to burn right through it. As he made contact, the area was shrouded in steam and water began to pour from above them. Ron jumped on top of Harry, arms wrapped tightly around him. Harry struggled to get free. "Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Not until you listen,"Ron yelled back. "You have a bad habit. You allow people to do what they want and say what they want, just so it doesn't cause confrontation. You try to rationalize it, so you don't have to fight back, and I can't stand it! I can't stand to watch you continue to be disrespected and hurt and you not doing anything about it. You treat yourself like you're not worth standing up for. So, I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it for the rest of our lives if it takes. Because you'll always be worth it, you'll always deserve respect and you'll always get it."

Harry looked up at Ron as he spoke. Tears were filling the redhead's eyes, but his face was determined.

"I have a bad habit too. Several, actually. I'm prone to anger and jealousy at the drop of a hat. I say stupid things and sometimes hurt the people I care the most about. I don't listen when someone's trying to stop me from making a fool of myself. But...if you can get past all of that, if you can continue to love me despite all those and many more faults...then I'll do everything in my power to not only protect you, but to cherish you as long as we live."

Harry, now that he was finally released, sat up and reached out to hug his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Ron. I was just so angry and I couldn't..."

"Shh.." Ron soothed his raven, who was becoming a bit hysterical. "It's all right, mate. I'm here. I'm here and you're here and things are great as long as that's true."

The professors looked at the scene before them. "It's about time." Dumbledore sighed. "I thought we'd have to tie them together in the Room of Requirement until they got themselves together." He then took Ryuu-sensei's hand. "You think we were ever like that, Arashi?"

The Asian professor just snorted. "No, if it were us, we'd have fought all day. They probably would have too if you hadn't kissed me. Still think you have the worst timing in the world, by the way."

"Some say worst, I say best." the old wizard winked.

* * *

Once training had ended for the day, the boys, exhausted and achy, made their way to their dorms. They were hoping to get a shower and a nap before dinner. They reached the Fat Lady and gained entrance into the common room, when they saw a large bush of chestnut hair and a book. Suddenly the hair sprang up, and revealed the third of their Trio.

"Hermione," Harry said. He made his way over and sat beside her. "I'm glad you're here. I want to apologize for my behaviour. You were only trying to mediate and I had no right to treat you that way. It was wrong to put you in the middle of our fight."

"It's alright, Harry. Emotions run high from time to time. Frankly, I'm glad you've begun expresing your anger instead of bottling it up like before. Looks like some of the Weasley temper is rubbing off on you." she said eyeing Ron who had come over to join them.

"Yeah, about that." Ron said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour as well. I acted like a right prat that night and once again lost my cool."

"An apology from Ronald Weasley? Looks like some of Harry is rubbing off on you as well. Look, now that you guys are a couple, I realize there may be many more situations like this, and I'll try to help when I can and let you know when you are being stupid. Just know that it comes from a friend who only wants to help."

"You mean a sister," Harry said as he hugged Hermione.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us idiots, 'Mione." Ron added.

"Oh goody," she smirked, but everyone could tell she way quite happy. Recently, she had been feeling like the odd man out, and it was nice to feel so included again. "Now, tell me about your classes," she pried.

"Only if you tell us about yours, it's been ages since we spoke last."

And the Golden trio fell into easy conversation and let the rest of the day get away from them.


	13. Chapter 13: To face the music

Ron woke up and found a certain raven lying on his chest. While they had been arguing Harry preferred to sleep in his own bed, but Ron wouldn't have it now that they weren't fighting. He looked around the room and saw that he was the first one awake. He figured he'd take this opportunity to have a shower before he woke Harry up for class. He tiptoed to the showers and started the hot water.

A few minutes later, Harry opened his eyes. He felt a significant lack of warmth and thought he'd lost control of his magic for a second. He threw on his glasses and looked around. _'It's not like Ron to wake up so early, I'd better see if he's all right.'_ Harry thought. He got up, not bothering with a shirt and made his way to look for Ron. Thankfully, he was in the first place Harry looked: the showers. As he approached he heard Ron singing. He was singing the song he fell in love with at the Muggle music store. His voice was nothing like the singers, but it wasn't bad at all. He had a deeper and more mellow voice. It sounded beautiful in the shower, which is where he often sang it.

"...I can offer you a warm embrace,-"

"To make you feel my love," Harry finished the line to Ron's surprise. He turned and faced the raven.

"You were gone when I woke up, thought I'd look for you." Harry said, averting his eyes a bit.

"Harry, you don't have to be shy. It's just me."

"I know, it's just...I dunno. I guess I'm being weird."

"Why don't you join me? The water's great."

"You want us to shower...together?!"

"Why not? What could it hurt. It'd save us time Come on, Harry. Or do you not find me attractive?" Ron pouted.

"You know very well that that isn't the case." Harry laughed.

"Then chuck your clothes off and get in here!"

Harry couldn't find an argument and decided to just go for it. He slid his pyjama bottoms off and shyly stepped into the water. Ron was right it felt amazing.

"There now, Isn't that better? Soap's on the shelf." Ron said, getting back to scrubbing his hair. He started to sing again starting from the beginning.

"When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."

To Ron's surprise, Harry took over the next part.

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, when there is no one there to dry your tears, I will hold you for a million years; to make you feel my love."

They began to edge closer and closer until their lips met beneath the flow of water. Ron ended the kiss and began again. "I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong."

"I've known it from the moment that we met. There's no doubt in my mind where you belong."

"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love."

They resumed the kiss and all cleansing rituals were abandoned in favor of exploring each other. They escaped into their own little world again, letting the rhythm of the water and each other carry them away.

* * *

Once they'd finished their shower and gotten dressed, they headed down to the Common Room, where only Hermione greeted them with a smile. Honestly, most of them had been present for Ron and Harry's argument and they weren't ready to forgive Ron for his words. Ginny walked up, between the two boys and eyed Harry, looking for any hint of distress. "Everything alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ginny. I'm fine. Why?"

"Just making sure my idiot brother didn't do anything."

"Now wait just a minute!" Ron snapped. "Ginny, you know me! You know I would never actually do anything to hurt Harry!"

"I don't know Ron, from what I saw, I'm not sure I can quite believe you!" she yelled back.

"Ginny," Harry started putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Everything's fine. We've made up."

"Really?" she asked, not taking her glare from her brother.

"Really," he said making her face him. "Thanks for your support, but I think I can handle it from here, all right?" she said kissing her forehead.

"Ok," she huffed. "Ron, don't mess up the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Oh, Harry doesn't get a warning?!" he indignantly replied.

"Quite sure he doesn't need one!"

"Alright, you two." Harry chastised. "What are we going to do about them? We can't have our own house treating Ron like a criminal. I've been there, it's not fun."

"Maybe if you showed them that everything was all right between you two," Hermione added.

"How? Most of them don't know we're dating." Harry asked.

"Please, Harry. After that spat, it was pretty OBVIOUS you two were dating. That was a lover's tiff if anyone had ever seen one." Hermione chuckled. "That's why they're so upset. They think Ron's a right bastard and doesn't deserve you."

"Well, I know what we can do," Ron began. "Ignore them. It doesn't matter how everyone else feels about me, as long as the most important people care. They can all sod off, for all I care." he smirked. "Besides, if anyone thinks they can take Harry from me, they'll have the fight of their lives on their hands. Now can we head to breakfast? I'm starving."

Everyone laughed at that and made their way down to the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 14: To assess our strength

They'd arrived in the Great Hall and as soon as he did, Draco shot from his seat and made for the exit, his cronies not too far behind.

"We should try to keep together." Harry stated. "They may have figured out the you're a Mage. It wouldn't be great if they announced it to their Death Eater parents, and ol' Tom has proven that he's not above taking and killing hostages."

"There's cheery breakfast conversation." Ron groaned.

"Maybe not, but just to be on the safe side..."

"Gotcha, Harry." Ginny agreed.

"Right," Hermione said.

* * *

_In the Gardens of Elysion_

Harry and Ron were currently going through the days' training when their Asian professor called for a break.

"Great job, boys. You're really getting a handle on your Mage magic at a fast pace. You're much better than I was when I first came into them."

"Ryuu-sensei," Harry started pensively. "Could you perhaps tell us more about yourself? It's just occurred to me that we don't know much about you."

"I see. Well what would you like to know?"

"Well, anything you feel like sharing, really." Ron answered. He too was curious about their professor from another country.

"Alright, well. Let's see..." he pondered. "I was a professor of History of Magic at SolarCrane University for roughly 60 years."

"60 years? If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"117." he plainly said.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Harry simultaneously shouted. "B-but you look 30!"

"He always has been vain about his appearance," Dumbledore sniggered. "he keeps that glamour up 24/."

Suddenly a jolt of lightning narrowly missed Dumbledore's head. Arashi was giving Dumbledore a very dangerous glare, and said no more.

"Uh..."Harry gaped at the now singed area above his headmaster's head and thought it best to change the subject. "You seem to...get along with Professor Dumbledore pretty well. How long have you two known each other?"

"I met Albus around 40 years ago. He was visiting my university and I was his tour guide. We've been connected ever since."

"You mean as Complementary Opposites?" Ron asked.

Arashi looked at Ron in shock. "Y-yes. How did you know?"

"Well, during our duel, I saw you two kiss briefly."

Arashi quickly turned to Albus, "Well?!"

"I saw it as the best course of action. As you said, they probably would have fought all day..."

Harry snickered at his Professors' antics. He'd never seen Dumbledore so relaxed. It was a bit different from his usual regal demeanor. "So wait...if you're Complementary Opposites...lightning and rocks are opposites?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Something like that. You see, I control wind and thunder, so I'm basically the sky."

"While I control the earth," Dumbledore added.

"Oh, I see!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"My elements represent freedom. Freedom of movement and grace."

"While I represent stability and strength," Dumbledore added.

"So your elements have a deeper meaning because you're connected?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You see, in Elemental Magic, you've access to unimaginable power, but as Complementary Opposites, your combined magic makes you easily two of the most powerful Wizards in the world."

"All this because our elements are opposite? I mean wouldn't that be a common occurrence amongst Elemental Mages."

"Well, give how rare they are, the chances of finding another are quite low. That and opposing elements don't always mean Complementary Opposites. It sometimes leads to the most bitter rivalries ever to exist. You two and Professor Dumbledore and I are the only two Complementary Opposite couples in the Northern Hemisphere."

"Whoa," Ron gaped. "So if we're that big a deal then, then V-v-v Tom Riddle, shouldn't be a real threat."

"Not entirely true, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore interjected. "You see, his magic, though not Elemental, is very powerful indeed. So much so, Arashi and I even with all of our strength cannot defeat him."

"So, it really is all up to me?" Harry asked forlornly.

"I'm afraid so, but you won't be alone by any means. We'll fight alongside you and I'm sure your family and friends will back you up." Dumbledore comforted.

"And of course you've got me, mate," Ron said.

"Our training is to make sure you get the basics of using your magic down, but it'll be your strength that will be what wins the day," Arashi asserted.

"Right, and we will win. We have to." Harry spoke trying to sound convincing.


	15. Chapter 15: To connect and reconnect

AN: Greetings, all. As always thank you for reading and reviewing and following. Lots more action to come, and of course romance as well, not just for our two lovebirds. *wink* Speaking of action, this chapter will go into mentions of uh...sexytimes. But, I can assure you nothing explicit! Continue to enjoy, my friends!

* * *

Harry and Ron were running with all of their might. They'd lost track of time and were rushing to the Great Hall to try to get some kind of dinner, when they ran into (quite literally), their old Potions Master.

"Weasley, Potter, what are you doing running in the halls? 5 points each from Gryffindor." he grumbled as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Sorry, Professor. We were just late to dinner is all, so if you don't mind," Ron hurriedly said trying to end the conversation.

"Potter, I'd like a word with you before you go."

Harry and Ron shared a look of concern before Harry sent Ron off to fill his stomach. "I'll save you some, yeah?" he promised as he hurried along.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"It's been brought to my attention that you and Mr. Weasley are Elemental Mages."

"Yes, Professor."

"I'm sure even someone of your mental capacity can realize what that will mean for the upcoming War."

Trying not to let his irritation show, Harry just muttered a "yes, professor."

"Try not to muck it up." he sneered and began to walk away. Just before he was out of ear shot he called out. "By the way, your parents and Sirius...they would be proud. Don't fail them."

Harry turned and watched his surly professor retreat down the corridor and was almost unsure if that was really him.

* * *

"What did ol' Slimy Snape want?" Ron asked as he handed Harry a plate he'd manage to put together with all of his favorite foods on it.

"I think it his own odd way...he was wishing me luck."

"Really?! You sure you're feeling alright? You must have misheard him." Ron joked.

"No, really. It was verbally abusive and kind of touching, I suppose."

"Pft, whatever, mate. Hurry up and eat. We've got a break tomorrow, so I was thinking we head out to Hogsmeade early tomorrow morning, before the rush."

"Alright, what's the occasion?"

"I figured we'd invite the gang along. Y'know, Ginny, 'Mione, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean. It's been a while since we've all been together thanks to our training and all."

"Great idea. It has been a bit lonely with just the two of us."

"Oi, I like to think I make great company. Besides, there are certain activities that are only meant for two..." Ron hinted.

"You don't mean...?"

"I mean, I don't want to rush you or anything like that...it's just something I've been thinking about, is all."

Harry thought about what Ron was suggesting. Would it really be so bad? He knew he'd spend the rest of his life with Ron and it's not as though he hasn't thought about it as well. It's hard to share a bed with your boyfriend and NOT think about it.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"But, not in the dorms. Silencing charm or not, it'd be too awkward with everyone else in there."

"Then where?"

"I've got an idea."

* * *

The boys wandered down the halls with the Cloak of Invisibility wrapped around them. They walked until they reached the Room of Requirement, and made their way inside. Once inside, they saw a queen sized bed with red satin sheets and a candle floating on each side.

"This is...wow." Harry gasped.

"Yeah...you sure you're ready?"

Harry firmly gripped Ron's hand and whispered "Yes."

They made their way to the bed and sat on the edge.

"So, uh...how do we go about it?" Harry asked.

"How the bloody hell should I know?!" Ron shrieked, going as red as his hair. "I think we know the..uh...mechanics. How do we know who does what?"

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Actually, I was kind of hoping...you'd do it to me."

"You sure?" Ron choked out.

Harry only nodded in response, not really trusting his ability to speak with out his voice cracking from nervousness.

"Ok, so...all right." Ron began stripping off his clothes and motioned for Harry to do the same. They got into bed and drew the curtains around them, and had the single most awkward, yet wonderful experience of their entire lives.

* * *

The next morning, they awoke with the biggest dopiest grins on their faces and got ready to meet the others to head to Hogsmeade. Every time they made contact, their grins would get impossibly bigger. It was those grins that their friends notices the instant they saw them.

"Are you two all right?" Hermione asked. "You both look like you've been hit with a Silly Willy Curse"

"Yeah, Ron," Ginny added. "You normally look dopey, but this is odd."

The answer hit Luna and Neville first who started giggling and blushing respectively. Seeing their reactions, clued Seamus and Dean in, then finally Hermione, who just cleared her throat and briskly changed the subject. "Yes, well then...shall we be off?" she hurriedly asked, suddenly taking an interest in her shoes. Once she'd gotten over the initial shock, she inwardly grinned. She was happy for her boys.

Ginny, who was still clueless as to what was going on, let it go but would not stop staring at the two of them.

The group wandered through the town of Hogsmeade and browsed around the various shops and hit their favourite restaurant. They marveled as the first snow began to fall and begin it's process of blanketing the town. Harry in particular was fascinated with it, or at least that's how it looked to anyone that was looking at him. What they didn't know, was that Harry had started the flurry in order to put smiles on his friends' faces. Ron just nudged him knowingly and took his hand as they walked on back to Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16: To lose

Everything fell back into a sort of pattern after that. Wake up, eat, train, eat, hang with whoever was available, and of course frequent trips to the Room of Requirement. It followed that schedule for several weeks and before they knew it Christmas was drawing near. Unfortunately, the beginning of the season wasn't joyous.

_Harry was standing face to face against Voldemort, fighting with everything he had. Spears of ice were flying and beams of light shooting towards the evil wizard. Somehow nothing was working. Voldemort was too powerful. Then all of a sudden he vanished and in his place...stood Ron, but something was wrong. Ron had a furious look upon his face and suddenly attacked Harry. He had to dodge what seemed to me a wall of fire and his enraged lover coming at him full force. Harry was frightened and confused. Why was this happening? Why was Ron doing this? He couldn't fight back, Ron wasn't letting him go on the offense. Finally, Ron had him pinned with his Shadow Dopplegangers. Ron menacingly made his way towards him, red flame in one hand and black flame in the other. "Well, well...not going to fight back? Just like I always thought...you're weak!" He then reared back to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly..._

Harry darted awake and shot up in bed, nearly knocking his ginger lover off in the process.

"What? Whatzit? What's happened?" Ron groggily but worriedly asked. Harry was panting and sweating like he'd just ran around the castle twice. Once he'd finally calmed enough to speak he only spoke in short and stilted sentences.

"M'fine. Nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to talk about-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" he yelled. He then regained control and put on his best phony smile. "Just a Tom Riddle thing."

Ron hesitantly nodded, but trusted that Harry would tell him if it were something important...at least he hoped he would. He laid back down, expecting his raven to follow, but Harry made some excuse about going for an early fly...alone, and was dressed and out of the room in a flash. Ron laid back and sighed. 'Something's wrong,' Ron thought. 'I just hope he'll let me help soon.'

* * *

Harry ran towards the Quidditch pitch with tears in his eyes. That was the absolute worst dream he'd ever had. He couldn't face Ron after that. It had all seemed too real. He had to get out of there...to get his head together. He summoned his broom and the second his hand touched it, it froze. 'Guess I won't be flying today,' he muttered and began to walk around.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny sat and listened as Ron explained everything that had happened that morning, hoping to get some sort of perspective on what went on. Unfortunately, nothing useful was said.

"Well have you tried talking to him?" Hermione plainly asked.

"Do you think I'm that bloody thick to not have thought of that?" he fumed.

"Well, I only ask because of your tendency to avoid certain conversations..."

"It's different with Harry, it always has been and always will be. He knows that or at least he should. I dunno it's like he's doing his 'keep everything on his own shoulders' maneuver."

"How many times do we have to tell him that he's not on his own?" Ginny exasperatedly asked.

"Until he believes it." Ron stated. "And believe you me, I'll never give up trying to make him see that."

"Well should we go and find him?" Hermione asked looking at the ginger siblings.

"Yeah, alright, he may have cooled down enough." Ron sighed and the three set off to find their raven friend.

* * *

Harry was slowly making his way back to the main castle when he heard a giant explosion. He rushed to it and was horrified at the sight of Ron fighting off a group of Death Eaters on his own. Harry raced over as fast as he could, but not fast enough. One of the Death Eaters made their way behind Ron and captured him. Harry could only watch as his lover was dragged away into the shadows leaving a petrified Hermione and Ginny in the wake. Harry continued running and undid the petrification charm on the girls and checked to see if they were unhurt. Once they were free, they explained how they were just coming to look for him when suddenly, they both were petrified out of nowhere. They could only watch as Ron battled what looked to be 16 Death Eaters all on his own. After they'd relayed their message, Harry just sat there...stunned. His mind was blank, his heart was breaking, and all he could think of was that Ron...HIS Ron had been taken from him. Harry threw his head back and let out a yell of anguish, of pain, and of fury. As he yelled to the heavens, the clouds grew darker and hail began to fall. Harry's eyes were shining bright blue and the area around him was suddenly teeming with spears of ice. Harry had snapped.

"NO! NO NOOOOO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. At the top of his lungs. He was rapidly being encased in ice, until he was sealed inside an enormous block of it. Hermione sent Ginny to get help of some kind, while she tried to get through to Harry.

Harry was sealed for all of 2 minutes, until the ice began to crack and break away. What was underneath however, was not Harry. At least not the Harriston James Potter she knew and loved. Before her stood a giant white tiger made completely of ice. The tiger reared its head back and let out a mighty roar and suddenly sped off into the distance.


	17. Chapter 17: To lose control

Hermione relayed everything to Dumbledore and Ryuu-sensei the moment they arrived. Their expressions, though grim when she started, were furious when she'd finished her tale.

"We have to get to Harry!" the porfessor from Japan stated. " He shouldn't be able to access his inner beast yet! He's out of control, who knows what he can do?!"

"You're right. Hermione, please relay everything you've seen to Professor McGonagall and include this message: 'until our return she's functioning Headmistress.'"

Hermione nodded and ran off. Dumbledore looked over to his partner. "It's been quite a while since we've been in the fray hasn't it, Arashi?"

"You're right, Albus. Though the circumstances are terrible, it feels good to be back." He then jumped into the air and the sky once again turned black. The winds kicked up and lightning filed the sky. In a great burst of energy a giant sky blue bird that looked to be made of electricity loomed overhead.

Albus then took his cue. He removed his half-moon glasses and summoned the surrounding earth. The ground trembled mightily and when he revealed himself, an onyx lion stood in his place.

"He left a trail of ice," the thunderbird called down. "Follow me, it'll lead us straight to him." And with a great flap of his wings he set off. His feline partner not far behind.

* * *

In a blind rage the white tiger was rushing through all obstacles in its way. He ran on top of the lake, freezing it with each step he took. He raced through the forest, freezing everything in his path. He had but one goal, find his mate. He followed the aura of his mate, it was weak, and he felt someone tampering with it. He picked up the pace and ran blindly into whatever came his way.

The path led him to a secluded area of the mountains. Once he'd arrived there were several enemies awaiting his arrival. They launched spell after spell at the great white beast only to have them deflected by ice barriers as he charged forward. He'd arrived and swiped his claws and fought and bit through all who attempted to stop him. Once he'd dispatched the weaklings he made his way further into the mountain where he was greeted by more enemies. Except, these enemies weren't moving. They were stood in a line and looked towards a wall, as if looking for something to happen. The tiger let out a mighty roar, but the Death Eaters paid no heed.

"Now now child," a hauntingly familiar raspy voice called out. "One mustn't barge in like that, haven't your parents taught you better? ...Well, I suppose not."

Harry could take no more and lunged at the snake man with everything he had. From his eyes, beams of light shot forth and took aim at the evil wizard.

"This is familiar," Harry's subconcsious rang out. "This has happened...the dream!"

The tiger suddenly shattered and left nothing but the young wizard, known as Harry Potter. He took a defensive stance and yelled.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Why whatever do you mean, dear bo-" He couldn't finish the sentence for dodging a blade made of ice. "My my, quite a temper. I don't think I can handle you on my own...perhaps my newest associate can calm you down." and he snapped his gnarled fingers. The wall behind him suddenly gave way and there stood Ron with his head down.

"Ron?! Ron!" Harry called to what seemed to be deaf ears. Ron made no effort to move. He suddenly raised his head and there was the malevolent grin from the nightmare.

"No." Harry whispered, as Ron began his assault.

"Ron! Wake up! You have to snap out of it!"

Ron took no notice of his lover's call and began to increase his attacks. Harry could only dodge for so long. 'If I had just told him about the stupid nightmare...if only I didn't walk away. This is my fault.' Harry suddenly stopped dodging and took the full force of Ron's flame kick. He was sent to the ground in an instant.

"Get up!" Ron yelled. "Get UP!" he yelled and gripped Harry's throat with a hand made of shadows. He dragged him up to his feet. "Fight me!"

"N-no?!"

"You still haven't learned? You're still weak. WHY WON'T YOU DEFEND YOURSELF?!"

"B-because I deserve this...I did this to you. I can't even save the person I love most...h-how can I hope...to save the world?"

"What a sniveling coward. Time to end this!" He reared back to deliver the final blow.

"W-wait!" Harry was straining to talk as he was losing consciousness from suffocation. "B-Before...you kill me...want you t-to know...you used to be...my hero."

Ron faltered for a bit, but not enough to stop unleashing a burst of flames that ripped through Harry's chest.

"NOOOO! You fool!" Voldemort hissed. YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO KILL HIM!"

"But Master, I thought-" There was a large explosion as a giant black lion, burst through the wall followed by an electric bird. The took in the scene. Arashi swooped down to the couple, while Albus took his human form and charged after Voldemort. With a mighty stomp, he summoned a wall of earth and sent it hurtling towards the viper villain, who seemed to be unable to dodge.

Whilst the two were engaged in battle, Arashi, back in human form as well, began to look Harry over. He pried him from Ron's hands. Ron immediately took the defensive position and was about to strike when he made eye contact with Arashi. "大空の力で、この人の魂を清瀬" he whispered and the trance Ron was under was erased.

"W-what's going on? Harry!" He shouted as he looked down at his lover. "Who did this?! I'll-" then he took a closer look at his injuries...they were burns.

"No...N-No I couldn't have...Tell me I didn't..." Ron pleaded, but their professor was too busy trying to revive Harry. Ron dropped to his knees and sobbed. He'd promised he'd never hurt Harry, he'd promised to protect him with everything he had...He had failed.

"Albus!" Arashi suddenly called out. " ALBUS! I NEED YOU TO SUMMON FAWKES!"

Albus heard the request and while dodging a Forbidden Curse, snapped his fingers. An orange burst exploded above them and a bird's song was heard. Fawkes looked down and saw what was happening and flew directly to Arashi.

"Alright, Fawkes, We need you to heal Harry's wounds. I'm going in to reclaim his spirit. Ready?"

Immediately, the phoenix began his healing process. Arashi put a hand on Harry's forehead, closed his eyes and began to spark electricity.

_'Harry...'_

_Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was in a great white area, shrouded in mist. _

_'Harry...'_

_He was being called by someone...it was Ryuu-sensei._

_'Harry, we need you to come back. Come back to us.'_

_'Why? What use am I? Couldn't even protect the person I love most.'_

_'But Harry...'_

_'No...I just can't'_

* * *

Ron was watching everything take place. If you had to describe Ron in one word at this moment it would be: furious.

He was furious with that stupid prophecy, furious with those blasted Muggles, furious with the deaths over everyone Harry cared for as a parent, furious that he'd not only been unable to protect his lover, but to actualy kill him in the process. Most of all, he was furious with the lowdown piece of scum that went around calling himself LORD VOLDEMORT. Ron had had it. He was going to end this and he was going to do it now! Ron sprang up and faced where his headmaster was currently doing battle with his target. The second Ron laid eyes on Voldemort, everything came to a point. He began to scream in a murderous rage and was consumed by fire. The flames shot into the air forming a tower of energy and suddenly was dispersed by a huge pair of wings. An enormous blacks bird with a flaming crest, wings, and tail was flapping mightily above everyone. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Suddenly the temperature around Dumbledore and Voldemort skyrocketed as the Dark Phoenix appeared just behind Voldemort and took him in his beak. Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters to come to his aid, only to find that only one was left and he wasn't making any moves to assist at all. The Death Eater pulled back his hood and revealed the face of Severus Snape, who was in awe of what he was seeing.

The Dark Phoenix began to slam Voldemort against the walls and spear him with his sharp, ebony beak.


	18. Chapter 18: To fight for and out of love

_'Please Harry, we need you. Even now, Ron is fighting for you.'_

_'But what can I do? I'm injured...and weak.'_

_'Fawkes has healed yur injuries and you Harriston James Potter are nowhere near weak.'_

_'But when the time came, I couldn't fight. Just like always.'_

_'This is so much different. You chose not to fight the one you love, that's not weakness, but strength.'_

_'But...'_

_'But nothing, Harry. You can't leave us all behind. Not yet. You've got a lot of living and a lot of happy times ahead of you. You can't let it end here. We need you...Ron needs you.'_

_'Alright.'_

_Suddenly the mist faded and they were surrounded by light._

Harry opened his eyes and saw three of his professors and Fawkes looking up at something. He followed their eyes and saw a massive bird that looked like Fawkes but was ten times bigger and it's body was the deepest black.

"W-what is that?" He asked.

"That...is Ron."

* * *

Voldemort was weakened but not out. With what little of his magic he could buster he transformed into an enormous cobra and wrenched himself from Ron's talons. He then began to viciously swipe at him with his fangs. Ron backed away, in order to avoid being poisoned when an enormous white tiger with blue stripes came out of nowhere and sank its teeth into the cobra's neck. When the tiger let go, there was ice in the bite marks that were steadily growing. The cobra hit the ground with a mighty thud and began to writhe and hiss in pain. He reverted back to his original form and couldn't escape his icy wound.

"NO! THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HAVEN'T WON! I'LL BE BACK! YOU CAN BET ON THAT POTTER!" he swore and in an instant he was gone.

The Dark Phoenix landed across from the White Tiger and they both returned to their human forms. When he saw that Ron was alright, he ran up to embrace his lover, but was stopped.

"No Harry...Don't."

"But Ron, I..."

"No, just...just listen. I-I almost killed you. I'm no better than Voldemort." he plainly said. Any other occasion, he'd have been praised for saying the name without flinching, this was not that occasion.

"But..that wasn't your fault...I"

"No, Harry. You can't talk this away. I almost KILLED you." he sighed and tears began to form in his eyes. " I think it's best that we end things between us."

"No! Ron, you can't mean that! What happened here wasn't your fault. YOU HAVE TO SEE THAT!"

"It's for the best." Ron said sadly, turned away and Disapparated away.

"No! You can't leave me! NOT YOU TOO! COME BACK! RON!" He yelled, letting the tears run freely. "You promised, you'd always be there...you said...you..." He couldn't finish through the sobs. His professors each put a hand on his shoulder and let him cry until he exhausted himself.

* * *

When they returned to Hogwarts, Harry went straight up to the dorms only to find that all of Ron's things were gone. It was if he'd disappeared. For the next few days, Harry didn't leave his bed. He wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't eat anything, and most importantly, he vowed to never use his Mage Magic again. His friends rallied around him, tried their best to lift his spirits, but to no avail. Nothing in the world mattered anymore. That's when the idea hit. Everyone he loved either died or left him. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He couldn't hold out hope for anything different. His one job on this planet, he'd failed. Repeatedly. Voldemort still walked the earth. He couldn't be the Chosen One...not anymore.

For the first time in 2 weeks, Harry got out of his bed. His roommates were excited to see the change, but he'd Disapperated away soon after.

Harriston James Potter looked out at the view from the roof of Gryffindor Tower. He didn't care about the beauty he saw before him. None of that mattered anymore. Nothing did. He looked down and figured that a drop from this height should do the job. He pulled out a scroll and on it wrote the words, 'I'm sorry, but I just can't'. He then replicated it and tied them to Hedwig's leg.

"There ya go, girl. Your final job. You've been a real pleasure." he stroked her snowy feathers and watched as she took off, unaware of the meaning behind her owner's words. Once she was out of sight. He closed his eyes, spread his arms, leaned forward and let gravity take its course.

* * *

Ron had returned after the latest battle with Voldemort, he was drained. Physically, emotionally, you name it. He could barely function. The one thing he knew he had to do was get away from there. Ron was nothing but a risk to Harry. He'd almost killed the raven boy who'd already been through so much pain and torture. He couldn't see himself facing Harry anymore, he didn't feel he deserved the privilege. He had to get away...to anywhere. So he returned to his dorm and ran past a concerned Hermione and Ginny, stormed up to his room and began shrinking all of his belongings, put them in his pockets and Disapperated away.

Once he'd made it out of the castle, he'd weighed his options. He couldn't go home, because his parents would go mental and that wold be the first place they'd look for him. He couldn't go to any of his siblings because then he'd have to explain why he was running away, and he couldn't stand to disappoint more people. He'd settled for finding the nearest inn and coming up with a plan of action there.

Every night his mind was filled with images of Harry's face. Harry's face after their first kiss, their first date, the first time they made love, his face he made when he was angry, the face he made when he was laughing, then the images of Harry's beaten face from the Muggles, his face when Sirius died, his face when Ron had almost...

Never once did the image of Harry's face when he'd left him entered his head, because if it had he'd have realized much sooner he'd made a grave mistake.


	19. Chapter 19: To assess the damage

News of their recent battle with Voldemort reached the papers and Dumbledore did his best to make sure most of the facts were obscure enough to retain some sort of quiet. It was the headlines about three weeks later that turned Ron's world upside down.

_THE BOY WHO LIVED ALMOST DOESNT AFTER APPARENT SUICIDE ATTEMPT_

Ron for a few minutes couldn't breathe. This couldn't be true. Harry would NEVER...He had to find out. He needed to make sure he was alright, otherwise him leaving in the first place would have been a wasted effort. Ron tried to pick up on his Aura like they'd been taught, but found he was having trouble picking it up. He tried Apparating to their room at Hogwarts, but found that he couldn't get past the wards anymore. He needed to figure this out. 'Dumbledore!' he realized. The Headmaster would surely have information. He Apparated to the main entrance of Hogwarts and raced through the corridors to the Headmaster's Office.

"And just WHERE do you think you're going?" Snape called after him.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, I need to make sure Harry's alright!"

"You choose now to worry about that?" he snorted. "Do you have any idea what you've done to that boy?"

"Look, I know he was hurt really bad because of me, but I was under Voldemort's -"

"You stupid boy, do you honestly think that THAT'S what I'm referring to?!"

"With all due and quite frankly dwindling respect, SIR. What else could you mean?"

"Honestly? You're that remedial?" Snape scoffed. "Despite everything he's been through, everything he's lost, everything you put him through...you abandoned him."

"I almost killed him!"

"A fact he foolishly forgave you for on the spot! You forget I was there that day. I saw you take an damaged boy and break his spirit and his heart."

"But he's safer without me!"

"Did you listen when he said the same to you?"

Ron faltered at that. He remembered all the times Harry had said those very words, but he stayed because he loved him. Now...it was like he'd proven Harry right and thrown him away because of it.

"Please! I have to fix this...tell me he's alright! Please!" He pleaded.

"I don't think its best if you see him." a female voice called from behind him. "How could you, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, look. I didn't mean...I thought it was for the be-" he culdn't come up with an aqequate excuse. "I was afraid! Here I was so easily taken over and almost killed him. I saw his pale face as he was limp in the professor's arms. I saw the extensive burns and wounds I inflicted. I'm no better than those Muggles or Voldemort himself! How could I face him after that? How could I expect him to want me after that?"

"You didn't give him the chance!" Snape roared. "He tried to tell you you were forgiven, rushed to embrace you, but you turned him away and turned your back on him! You were his world, Weasley. The best thing he had in his entire life, and you turned him away."

"But..." Ron started.

"You've made yourself clear, Weasley." he spat. "Now let me make MYSELF clear. The entire staff here at Hogwarts will be keeping a very close eye on you in the future. You step out of line once, don't expect mercy." Snape coolly stated.

"The same goes for me, Ronald." Hermione added. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?! Your sister was beside herself with grief and you may want to tell your parents you're back before they hurt themselves from stress. It's not just Harry you've disappointed, Ronald. You've crossed a major line."

Ron sat there on his knees, head hung in despair, tears running down his face. He listened to everything that was said. He hadn't thought...well that was it wasn't it. He hadn't thought.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I don't know how I can make it up to you, but I'll do anything it takes. Just please, tell me...is Harry alright?

Snape and Hermione shared a look and Snape decided he'd said his piece and stalked off. Hermione walked over and put her hand on her pseudo brother's shoulder.

"Oliver Wood was practicing out on the Quidditch pitch and saw Harry up on top of Gryffindor Tower. He was on his way over when he saw him jump. He raced over and caught him before he'd hit the ground. He's been in the Hospital Wing under surveillance since."

"H-he's alright?!" Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, physically."

"I have to see him!" He suddenly got up and wiped his eyes.

"It's not that easy Ron. You may have to consider the fact that he may be too angry to see you, or that Madame Pomfrey may still think him to be too unstable right now."

"I have to see him. I'm not backing down this time. I need to see him. I need to let him know how stupid I was."

"Alright," she sighed and the two made their way to the Hospital Wing.


	20. Chapter 20: To make amends

When they arrived, they first ran into Madame Pomfrey, who was attending to the only and most frequent patient of hers, Harry. She bustled towards them with a finger over her mouth and led them slightly closer to the bed. "He's been asleep for about 3 hours now and I don't think it best to wake him just yet."

Ron looked at his raven haired lover and disliked what he saw. There were wounds on his arms and face, he was deathly pale and looked to have lost a great deal of weight. His face was contorted, which meant his sleep was anything but peaceful and the glass of water by his bed was frozen solid.

"He's attempted suicide many times since the jump. He's tried cutting, drowning, and he refuses to eat anything. He's missed you something terrible, Mister Weasley. I hope you realize that." the Head Nurse whispered.

Ron solemnly nodded, letting her know that she had gotten her point across. He took one last look at Harry and he and Hermione turned to leave, prepared to come back once he'd awoken. Ron took 4 steps and was suddenly cut off by a giant shard of ice blocking his path. He turned back towards Harry, only to find the White Tiger snarling at him as if he were his prey. Hermione quickly ran out of the way, thinking that Ron would do the same, but he didn't get the chance to move. The second Hermione was out of the way, the tiger pounced and with a swing of its icy paw, knocked Ron out of the window. Harry followed and ran down along the side of the building.

Thinking quickly, Ron threw out his hands and sent forth bursts of flames that slowed him to a safe speed for landing. He then took a look at the feral beast making its way towards him and started to run. Harry, of course, was too quick. He knocked Ron a bit further from the castle towards the Quidditch pitch, and raced over. Once again, Ron landed nimbly and looked for a way to escape the white blur approaching him. Suddenly, the ice shattered and all that remained was Harry charging at him with twin daggers with murder in his eyes.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron called out, trying to reason with the boy. "It's me! Ron!"

"I know exactly who you are!" he screamed. "You're the bastard that promised he'd never leave me, the one that said he loved me, the lying piece of scum who left ME!" He continued to jab and stab at the ginger, managing to slice his clothes and break skin a few times.

"What's wrong, Ronald? I'm giving you what you want! I'm fighting! Who's weak now? Who's THE COWARD NOW?! He yelled through rivers of tears. Harry lunged once more, but his arm was caught and he was enveloped by a hug.

"Harry, listen. Please!"

Harry growled and struggled to get free. He'd lost so much blood and hadn't eaten in so long, he wasn't in his top form. The only reason he'd manged this far was pure rage. "You want me to listen? Fine." With one final shove, he pushed Ron back and sealed his body in ice, leaving only the head. "Alright, let's hear it."

Ron didn't know how to handle the situation. He'd never seen Harry in this state before...and it was all his fault.

"I was wrong to leave," he started. "But, I was just so freaked out. I mean I had almost killed you! If Ryuu-sensei hadn't been there, you would be dead and it would have been my fault! I should have fought back harder when I was kidnapped or tried to break out of whatever spell I was under. I didn't think you were safe around me. I told myself I was doing it for you, but really it was because I couldn't take what I had done to you."

"Ron..." Harry had to get his thoughts together. " Do you remember all of the times I tried to do the same thing? I tried to push you and everyone away because I felt like I was a danger to everyone? Do you know that when you walked away, you made me feel like I had been proven right. That I was just a danger and was meant to be alone? I knew you were under a spell! It's one of the reasons I couldn't fight back. I was ready to forgive you with open arms, because I knew it wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's it would have been mine."

"How could any of what happened have been your fault?!"

"The nightmare that woke me up that morning was basically a premonition of everything that happened. If I had just told you about it instead of running off and pretending I was fine, you wouldn't have been kidnapped and all of this could have been avoided. It was my fault you were in that mess and I was fully prepared to take the consequences, even if it meant death by your hands."

"Do you have any idea how I would have felt if I HAD succeeded? Or how I felt thinking that I had? You keep doing this, Harry! Your life isn't some trivial thing that you can decide to throw away because you feel like you've done something wrong! You need to fight! Even when the enemy is someone you care for, you need to fight for your survival. That is first and foremost."

"Is that so? Then why won't you fight me now? I thought this was what you wanted!" Harry shrieked.

"Not like this and you know it! I'm sorry you've had to before, but I don't want you to feel like you have to defend yourself against me. I hurt you, and for that I will always be sorry, but I want you to trust me when I say, that I won't let it happen again."

"I want to, Ron. I really do. But you hurt me more than physically, y'know?"

"I know...Look, I'm back now, and that's not changing for anything in the world, alright?"

Harry released the ice and Ron ran up and embraced his lover once more.

"Please don't leave me again...Please." he pleaded while sobbing into Ron's chest.

Ron rested his chin on Harry's head, also tearing up, "You got it, mate. I'm right here. Always."


	21. Chapter 21: To celebrate

They returned to the Hospital Wing to find everything fixed as if nothing happened. Madame Pomfrey gave them both a long lecture on respecting school property, but once she saw that things were better between the two boys, she settled for taking 20 points each from Gryffindor.

The upcoming weeks were filled with a lot of groveling on Ron's part. First, he had to make amends with his sister, who upon seeing him, kicked him in the shin and began twisting his ear in anger. Next he had to sort out his weeping, yet furious, mother and her equally furious husband. Even Professors Dumbledore and Ryuuzaki were a bit colder to him on their first training session since his reappearance.

Once all the apologies were given and things slowly returned to a sort of normal pace, it was time for Christmas holidays. Everyone was excited. Christmas shopping proved to be difficult for the friends who always seemed to be together, so they'd decided to go in shifts. When one was gone they were not to be followed and no questions asked upon return. Harry and Ron were having the hardest time, given that they shared a room. Harry was doing his best to give the best gifts this year. For Hermione, he bought a huge scroll that magically took dictation and would never run out of space. This way she could easily get down all of her notes for classes. For Ginny, he got what appeared to be a simple bracelet, that when activated allowed the wearer to speak any language of their choice. He even got the rest of the Weasleys gifts that he was sure they'd love and be able to use. He was absolutely sure Ron would adore his gift and that was all Harry could ask for.

The Golden Trio headed down to Hogsmeade to their friends off. Hermione was spending her vacation with her parents, Neville and Luna seemed to be going somewhere together with Neville's grandmother who was dying to meet 'his little girlfriend', Seamus and Dean were headed home as well. Ginny, being to young to Apparate on her own was taking the floo to the Burrow. As they all said their goodbyes and headed off in their own directions, Harry and Ron took each other's hands and made their way to the Burrow as well.

With a distinct 'pop' sound, Harry and Ron arrived in the living room of the Burrow. They were suddenly attacked by an army of redheads, voices full of joy and warmth. Once that was out of the way, the family sat down to a hearty, homecooked feast and shared stories of their lives.

"So Ron, How's your training coming along?" Bill asked.

"Pretty well, Harry and I have come a long way."

"Harry?" Bill asked. "Is he helping you train?"

"I'm an Elemental Mage as well" Harry said, unsure of why he didn't know.

"Really?! Well that's fantastic! We've got two in the family now." He beamed. Harry blushed a bit, he loved it when someone made mention of him being part of the family.

"Yeah, it's brilliant stuff, we can even use our elements to turn into animals. Sort of like Animagi."

Ginny just nodded her head. She'd seen Harry's first hand, but she hadn't seen Ron's.

"Care to demonstrate?" Percy asked, his interest suddenly piqued.

"Sure, let's head outside." Ron cheered, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging him along.

Once everyone had made it outside, Harry and Ron with space between them and began the incantations they'd learned to safely bring out the animals.

Ron jumped into the air and raised his hands, palms up. Flames began to circle around him and formed a pillar. He then emerged as the enormous Onyx Phoenix and let out a massive cry. He flapped his burning wings and looked down towards his family. To say they were stunned would be an understatement. They were completely in awe of the fact that Ron, their Ron, could turn into something so majestic. After a few seconds, he let the transformation slip away and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Oh Ronald! That was magnificent!" his mother gushed as she ran up to hug him and kiss his face.

"Wicked, little bro!" Charlie exclaimed.

Arthur took his wide and surprised eyes off of Ron and pointed them towards Harry. "All right son, your turn." he gently said. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He began taking deep breaths and mist came from his mouth each time. Suddenly, spikes of ice shot out from the ground and formed a sort of cocoon around Harry. The cocoon was broken and a bright light spilled forth, revealing a mighty White tiger with sky blue stripes and ice shards adorning his shoulders and hind legs. His eyes were the purest white anyone had ever seen and Harry threw his head back and gave a roar, before releasing the transformation.

"Astounding," Arthur whispered. "simply astounding."

Harry and Ron were showered with praise all the way up until bedtime. They'd gotten dressed for bed and were climbing in when Harry suddenly let out an audible gasp.

"What?! What's wrong?" Ron panicked.

"It's gone!" Harry nearly shouted. "The scar's gone!"

Sure enough, when Ron looked at his lover's forehead, there was no lightning bolt scar to be found.


	22. Chapter 22: To give

"Whoa...Should we tell someone?" Ron asked.

"Well, I don't want to ruin anyone's holiday and it seems to be doing no harm for the moment. How about this, we send the professors an owl tomorrow afternoon?"

"Alright, I suppose. I wonder what made it go away."

"I don't know, really, " Harry sighed while rubbing the space that once held his famous scar.

"Do you miss it?" Ron asked.

"Hm? Well...yes and no. I hate the person who put it there and all the trouble I've gone through because of it, but I've had it so long I don't know how to be without it."

"Well, I think you look great," Ron said as he kissed the now clean forehead. "I wonder how long it's been gone." He wondered aloud. I mean your hair has been covering that spot for a long time now."

"Good point. Honestly, if it hadn't itched I wouldn't have noticed it." Harry laughed.

"Well, let's get to bed! Tomorrow's the big day. I can promise you, your present will be amazing!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Good night, Harry." Ron kissed his lover again and laid down turning out the lights.

* * *

Harry's eyes slowly opened and he took in his surroundings. He sat up in what he knew to be Ron's bed, but found that Ron was nowhere to be seen. 'Must have been excited to see his presents,' Harry thought. He went ahead and took a shower and made his way downstairs for breakfast. He sat down to the table and greeted everyone.

"G'morning, Mrs. Weasley." He chirped as she sat down a plate in front of him.

"Good morning, dear. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks." He then looked around the bustling table of redheads and couldn't find Ron...in fact, Mr. Weasley was gone as well.

"Has anyone seen Ron and Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked everyone at the table.

"They left earlier this morning, said they'd be back in time for presents." Charlie called out. "By the way, what's with the formalities?"

Harry was confused for a second.

"The whole Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thing. Why not just call them by their names?" the dragon tamer gruffly asked.

"He's right, Harry," Ginny said, as she reached for another bit of toast. "You sound like you're in an office somewhere. Relax, you're at home." She winked and nudged him.

Mrs. Weasley bustled back over to the table, apparently not hearing the conversation that had just taken place, so when Harry thanked her for the breakfast and called her 'Aunt Molly', she about suffocated him in the biggest hug he could remember getting. Once breakfast had finished, they all retired to the den where the opening of the presents was to occur. They sat waiting patiently for the missing members of the clan, and as soon as one of the twins opened their mouth to start complaining, the missing Weasley men suddenly Apparated and dusted off the snow from their coats.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Arthur called out. "Heck of a blizzard out there!"

"Would you like me to-" Harry started to stand but was pushed back down into his seat.

"It's fine. A little snow won't kill anyone," he assured, pressing a kiss to his lover's face.

"Well now that everyone's here! Let's get started shall we?" Molly shouted. "I think this year, Harry will do the honors."

Harry whipped his head around. "I'm sorry? What am I doing?"

"Calm down, mate. You're just handing out presents." Ron giggled at his antics.

"Oh, all right then." He then walked over to the pile of presents and pulled out his wand. _'It's been awhile, eh?'_ he whispered to it as he raised it and said "Sortus Dividium". He watched as the pile dispersed and found their recipients with no problem. He himself had a quite a few boxes to lug bag to his seat. Then the Great Unwrapping commenced. Paper was flying everywhere (mainly from the twins) then laughter and gasps of excitement could be heard.

Molly held up her new earrings that Harry and Ron pitched in and got for her. They were charmed to play music whenever they were worn.

Arthur was quite pleased with his Muggle book, '_The World's Greatest Pop-up of the World's greatest Inventions'._ He was already flipping through the pages and being fascinated with everything he was seeing.

Harry, as part-owner of the twins' joke shop, received some of their top of the line items that hadn't been released yet. (Basically making him a guinea pig.) Ron strongly urged him not to open any of them indoors.

Ron finally came to his gift from Harry. It was a beautiful chess set. The board was made of marble charmed to never break and the pieces were unique, of that he was certain. When the board was completely set up, the black pieces ignited while the white ones froze over. When one took the other, it would either be extinguished or melt. It was a chess set Ron was sure no one else had and he knew his boyfriend put a lot of effort into this.

"I just figured the best Wizard's Chess player in the world should have the best board." Harry shrugged, trying to play off his nervousness.

"It's absolutely brilliant, Harry! Fancy a game after we're done?"

"Sure! I won't win, but I'll give it my best!" Harry laughed.

"He willingly enters the slaughterhouse," Fred joked.

"What a brave soul indeed," George dabbed at his eyes for effect.

Once Ron was sure everyone was done with their presents, he made eye contact with his father, who gave a solemn nod and discreetly handed Ron a small box. He put a firm hand on his youngest biological son's shoulder and turned him towards Harry.

Harry was busy clearing up the paper from all the gifts when Ron suddenly got his and everyone's attention.

"I'm afraid we're not quite done with the gifts!" he yelled. "There's one more."

"If you're gonna snog , go to your room!" George called out, receiving a rude gesture from Ron in response.

"Harry, what can I say that I haven't said already? You know I love you. You know you mean the world to me, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same." Harry nodded, then went wide eyed when Ron got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "We may be young, but I know I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you, so will you, Harriston James Potter, marry me?"

Harry couldn't speak. He was too stunned to speak. Looking around the room, so was everyone else, except Mr. Weasley oddly enough, who was just giving his warmest smile. He then looked back down at Ron. His Ron. The Ron who was his first friend ever. The same boy who helped him through so much. Sure they had arguments, but Harry couldn't imagine himself being with anyone either. So with tears slowly filling his eyes, he began to furiously nod and shout the word "YES!" and leaped into his fiance's arms, as the room exploded in applause.


	23. Chapter 23: To the future

Harry looked down and studied the ring he'd made into a necklace around his neck. It was a simple gold band with black edges and 'My other half' inscribed around it. It matched the one currently hanging from Ron's neck, except his had white edges. Ever since the proposal a few hours ago, neither boy could get their smiles to stop and no one would even try to get them to. Harry suddenly remembered he'd promised to alert his professors about his lack of a scar. So he wrote them a letter explaining the situation and how he came to find out. When he went to sign it he faltered for a bit then continued, attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and with a stroke of her feathers, sent her off.

"The letter's all sent." Harry proclaimed as he plopped down next to his fiance on the couch. "While I was writing it, I had a thought. Are we going to change our last names?

"Hm, good question. Ron Potter. Sounds alright, I suppose."

"Why not Harry Weasley?"

"Because, you're the last of the Potters, don't you want to carry on your parents' name. We've got tons of Weasleys."

"You're right, but I want to take on a part of the family that has been so generous to invite me into it. I got it! We'll hyphenate."

"Ronald Billius Potter-Weasley" Ron tested his new name out. "Sounds so posh. I like it."

"Harriston James Potter-Weasley" Harry tried his name. "I see what you mean. Sounds a bit regal," he laughed.

"Yes, we'll attend all the fanciest parties and our arrival will be announced "The Potter-Weasleys have arrived" Ron joined in on the laughter. Neither noticed Arthur walking in with his nose still in his new book. "What so funny, boys?" he inquired of the two in a giggle fit on the sofa.

"Just testing out our married names," Ron answered wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ronald Potter, it'll take some getting used to."

"Actually, Uncle Arthur, we're hyphenating our names. As much as I love my parents, I want to be a Weasley, as well."

"Well, isn't that great!" Arthur reached out and one arm hugged his future son-in-law. "By the way, don't you think it more appropriate to call me Dad, given the circumstances?"

Harry just nodded in agreement. "Actually, would it be alright if I call you Papa? I just don't think I could ever call anyone but James Potter, 'Dad'."

"That's fine with me, son." he hugged both of his sons, then settled down in his chair with his book. Then there was a knock at the door. Before either of them could move, Molly was already there.

"Sorry to interrupt your holidays, Molly, but are the boys in?" asked the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Of course, Albus. Come in." He walked in with his partner walking in right behind him. She led them to the living room where all of the occupants stood to greet the pair.

"Professors, what are you doing here?" Harry asked worriedly.

"We're here to share a bit of good news."

"Please won't you have a seat. Mr..."

"Oh forgive me, My name is Arashi Ryuuzaki, I'm the boys' supplementary professor for their Elemental Magic at school."

"Yes, Professor Ryuuzaki is a Mage himself so his assistance has been most appreciated."

"Arthur Weasley," he extended his hand and they shook. "And this is my wife, Molly." She walked over and did the same.

"Now boys, we've received your letter and felt it best to come right away." Albus began. "Harry do you mind showing us your forehead?"

Harry moved his bangs out of the way and revealed his scar-free forehead. "Is everything alright?"

"Harry, do you know anything about Horcruxes?"

Harry shook his head no and turned to Ron who just shrugged.

"Well, A Horcrux is a powerful object in which an evil wizard or witch, like Voldemort has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to resurrect oneself if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Harry, you were one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"What? Me? B-but.."

"You see, the night he killed your parents, he was doing what was necessary to create a Horcrux, commiting murder. That's why you survived. He couldn't kill you. You carried part of his soul. The scar was his connection to you."

"Is that why it would hurt whenever he was near? And the dreams...the dreams I was having I was seeing things as he saw them."

"Correct."

"But why me?"

"Because, you, my dear boy, were destined to be a very powerful wizard. Whether you were an Elemental Mage or not, your magical core is immense and was even when you were but a baby."

"So, you said Harry was a Horcrux. What happened?" Ron asked.

"To be quite frank, you, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore continued. "You see when you were under Voldemort's control and 'killed' Harry, you destroyed the part of his soul that was there. When Harry was brought back, he was brought back alone."

"So you mentioned there were more Horcruxes, where are the others?" Harry asked, trying to get past Ron's look of despair at the mention of his past transgressions.

"You've already dispatched of a two. Your first year at Hogwarts, you defeated Professor Quirrell, who was also a Horcrux, and Tom Riddle's diary. Professor Ryuuzaki and I have searched out the others and destroyed four of the others, which leads us to believe there to be one more."

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Not who, but what? You see not all Horcruxes are people. More often than not, they're objects."

"So if six of the seven are destroyed, then that must mean he's pretty weak now, right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not weak, but closer to being mortal. Without his Horcruxes, Voldemort will be a mortal man with a maimed and diminished soul. Never forget, though, that while his soul may be damaged beyond repair, his brain and his magical power remain intact. It will take uncommon skill and power to kill a wizard like Voldemort, even without his Horcruxes."

"I'd say our skills and powers are very uncommon," Harry quipped.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter."

"So wait...how long did you know I was a Horcrux. Is that why I'm the Chosen One? I was supposed to be killed in the battle along with him wasn't I?!" Harry began to shout getting angrier and angrier.

"Harry..."

"No, Ron! This whole time I've been fighting, hoping to one day enjoy some sort of peace and happiness when it was all over and I come to find out I was never meant to survive?! And YOU KNEW?!"

"Harry, you must understand. That was the main reason I sent you away. I needed to get you somewhere he couldn't find you and gain access to your power, while I thought of a way to keep you alive. I searched for answers around the world . Then you turned 11 and I couldn't keep you from learning to control your blossoming magic, so you were admitted to the school. Thanks to your natural hero streak and your friends by your side, you took out two of the Horcruxes that I wasn't even aware of. I didn't want to tell you until I found an answer."

Harry began to calm down at his Headmaster's words. "So that was the Prophecy, then."

"I'm afraid so, yes. However, look at the present! You've been granted a loophole. We can now find the last Horcrux and get rid of Voldemort and his evil once and for all and we can all enjoy a world without him."

"He's right, Harry. You and I are going to get married and grow old together and do anything else we want to do. You've got a future now."

"You're right, and I intend to make the best of it.


	24. Chapter 24: To plan

Ron and Harry sat and listened intently as their professors told of their travels to seek out and destroy the Horcruxes. They were so drawn into the tales it was like they were living them themselves. It was like listening to your grandfathers recall their time during the war. All of the vivid memories and emotions being passed from one generation to the next. Hours passed and no one was any the wiser.

"So, do we have any idea what or where the last Horcrux is?" Harry asked.

"We have information that it's a snake known as Nagini, that is kept as Voldemort's personal pet." Arashi reported. "We had an someone under the guise of an accomplice to Voldemort for quite some time now and his help has been most crucial in our battle against him."

"Professor Snape..." Ron whispered, remembering the speech he was given by the Potions Master when he returned to Hogwarts.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said. "However during our last altercation it seems that his cover may have been blown when he made the decision to assist us in taking down a few of the other Death Eaters. He was once one of Voldemort's must trusted generals."

"Generals?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you see, Voldemort has entrusted roles of leadership to wizards or witches who've proven themselves powerful enough. They are given the task of 'recruiting' new members."

"And by recruit, you mean..."

"Yes, they use magic to control them, much like the magic that was used on you, Mr. Weasley."

"Professor, we're not at school. Mr. Weasley went to bed ages ago. You can just call me Ron."

Dumbledore just smirked. "Of course, Ron."

"So is there any way to break the spell?" Harry asked.

"There is, but it is a technique that can only be performed by Mages who control the Elements of Thunder or Steel. I am the only Thunder user on this part of the World, and there hasn't been a Steel Elemental Mage in over a millenia."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Steel Elementals are said to be the most powerful Mages outside of Light and Darkness, because they are born from them."

"Given how rare it is for Light and Dark Mages to get along, let alone start a family, you see why it would be so difficult." Dumbledore supplied.

"So, that means Harry and I could actually produce a Steel Mage one day?"

Harry snorted. "You plan on getting me pregnant? Sorry to inform you, I am a guy!" He then burst out laughing, but it slowed when he realized he was the only one.

"Harry...you're a Wizard. Wizards can bear children just like Witches, albeit it's more rare. Didn't you know?"

"Haha, Ron. Pull the other one." Harry smirked.

"I'm afraid Ron is correct, Harry." Dumbledore stated, a little embarrassed at the fact that no one had ever explained any of this to him

"B-but, HOW?!"

"Allow me to explain," Ryuu-sensei stepped forward. "You see, the essence of all Wizards and Witches are our Magical Cores. It is with those we channel and harness our energy and blend it with the surrounding energy. Every Magical Core is as unique as the person it's within. During conception, if the person is compatible, the energies from both Cores mix and form a new combination that is hosted within the birthing parent. It is pretty similar to Muggle pregnancies, however. It takes the same general period of time and the same symptoms throughout."

"So you mean, I really could..."

"Yeah," Ron sheepishly said, scratching the back of his neck. "I've been using protection charms this whole time to keep it from happening, though. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you didn't know."

"Uh...well, regardless." Harry shook his head, trying to get back on focus. "Why are the Steel Elementals so powerful?"

"Good question," Dumbledore praised, happy to get out of the awkward conversation. "All Elements have different aspects and abilities, but Steel has the most. It is the most versatile Element as it can be used to replicate or mimic any techniques it encounters. They are also said to be the most knowledgeable creatures on the face of the Earth."

"Wow..." Ron gasped. "So that's how they know the technique to breaking the spell."

"That's right," Arashi smiled. "I can perform it as well, but not on so many people at once."

"But wait, then how will we take care of the people who've been put under the spell."

The Professors looked at each other with a hard expression then Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid we have to kill them."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Harry shouted.

"For the control spell to work, there must be some strong negative emotion on which the spell can play from. Because of that Voldemort's not 'recruiting' normal citizens. Most of his targets are hardened criminals and even murderers."

"But the spell worked on Ron!" Harry countered. "Ron's not a criminal!"

"Think back to when you were fighting each other," Arashi calmly said. "Do you remember what he said to you?"

"He...he was demanding that I fight him, that I defend myself against him."

"Something that he's pointed out before that he's disliked, right?" The Asian professor was pressing forward.

"Well, yes."

"Well, the spell used that dislike and increased it exponentially. The only reason I was able to break the spell so quickly was because his love for you strongly outweighed that dislike. Now, if we take the negative feelings of murderers and criminals and give them the same boost..."

"It'll be almost impossible to break the spell." Harry finished.

"I'm afraid so, my boy." Dumbledore softly said. "It really is all for the greater good."

"I-I understand, Professor." Harry glumly stated.

"Well, I think we've intruded enough on your holiday, boys." Arashi began to stand and beckoned for Albus to do the same. "When you return, we'll be training even harder, so get as much rest as you can. Congratulations, by the way." he said, pointing to the ring around Harry's neck.

"Oh thank you, Ryuu-sensei." Harry and Ron stood closer together and replied in almost unison.

"Congratulations on what?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll tell you on the way home, you old goat, now come on!" Arashi said as he pushed the Headmaster out of the door.

Once the professors were gone, the boys put out the fire and made their way up to bed. They were lying in bed, when suddenly Ron asked.

"Would it be so bad to have kids?"

"No, I was just surprised, is all. I didn't realize it was possible, although I probably should have guessed."

"So you'd have kids with me?"

"Of course! But we've got a long time before that happens. Let's get through the wedding first, eh?" Harry joked.

"When do you think it should be?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to do it until Voldemort's taken care of. We've got to end his reign of terror once and for all."

"That's the Harry, I like to see. We're gonna knock his lights out for good!"


	25. Chapter 25: To introduce

They enjoyed the rest of the Winter Holidays without any trouble. They were almost sorry to leave. Harry had become much more comfortable with being a part of a family and having other people to rely on, to laugh and cry with, and even to argue with. He'd almost burst the twins' eardrums with a tirade after they almost blew him up with what they called a 'harmless prank' on New Years, which consisted of tying little rockets to the ends of his robe when no one was looking to have it suddenly shoot over his head. What they hadn't counted on was the rockets exploding, scaring the wits out of him, and causing him to accidentally send an icicle hurtling through a window, thinking he was under attack. All of the Weasleys watched with a sort of pride as Harry basically tore them a new one.

However, the time for holidays was over and it was back to Hogwarts once again. Once they got settled in the dorm, they searched for Hermione to swap holiday stories. When they found her, they were surprised to see their best friend and all around good girl, snogging some guy in one of the chair in the Common Room. It was off in the corner so she hadn't expected to be seen, which was obvious given her reaction to being caught.

"'Mione?'" Ron carefully called out and watched the girl jump so badly he thought she'd hit the ceiling.

"R-Ron! Harry! Good to see you! This is...um this is a friend I was showing around..." She faltered when she saw the boys give her a look that said 'How thick do you think we are?'

"Oh alright, this is my boyfriend..."

"Nicodemus Alexander, but you can call me Nick." He said, rushing over to meet the very famous Harry Potter. He was about Ron's height with deep brown wavy hair. Even through his uniform, you could see he was very well muscled and he spoke with what sounded like an American accent.

"Hello, Nick. I'm..."

"Oh you don't have to tell me, Hermy's told me all about you guys! And of course, you're a bit of a celebrity yourself, aren'tcha?" He turned to Ron "You must be Ron, she said I'd be able to spot you by your hair."

Ron and Harry both chuckled at the bubbly personality of the young man before them. "So, Nick. How long have you been and 'Hermy' been dating?" Ron asked giggling at the nickname.

"Not long at all. It'll be about 2 months this week, right?"

"2 MONTHS?! You haven't said a word! Hermy, I'm surprised at you!" Harry jibed, watching the girl turn a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Well, you two were being you two, and you were busy and we had just started and I didn't think..."

"Breathe, Hermione!" Ron laughed. "It's all right."

"Yeah! Well Nick, I guess we should go ahead and do this now..." Harry started, giving Ron a meaningful look.

"Do what?" Nick and Hermione both asked.

"Just let you know, that if you hurt our sister in any way shape or form.." Ron started.

"There won't be a soul alive that will save you from the pain we'll inflict upon you." Harry finished.

Nick stared at them. As they were talking, they both had these big grins on their faces and began to glow red and blue, respectively. He just nodded really quickly and backed up a bit.

Hermione stomped over and punched them both in the arm. "Quit it you two!" She playfully admonished, but smiled that they went through the effort.

"Ow!" Ron cried, "What a mean left hook! I think she may be able to handle herself, mate!"

"Yeah, you ever think about boxing?" Harry joked. She just rolled her eyes and pulled Nick back over. "Come on, we've got a lot of catching up to do." She said and the quartet found a table to trade stories of holidays, family and fun.


	26. Chapter 26: To consider

"So, how'd you two meet?" Harry asking, clearly sensing the elephant in the room.

"Well, Hermione showed me around on my first day here after I'd been sorted into Gryffindor. I was wandering around like a lost sheep and I couldn't even pronounce the name of the House I'd been sorted into."

"What year are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm in the same year as you guys, but I moved here from America this past summer. I moved here to live with my Dad, who's an English Banker from Suffolk."

"What about your mom?" Ron continued the drilling of questions.

"She died of cancer last year, while I was away at school. I only stayed to finish the year and was accepted here shortly after."

"There's a Wizard school in America?" Harry asked, having never heard of such a thing.

"Oh yes, Muggles call it Disney World."

"DISNEY WORLD?!" Harry shouted. He'd heard all about Disney World as a child and dreamed of going, but of course that wasn't an option. He looked over to his fiance's confused face and decided to explain. "It's a muggle theme park. A place where people have fun riding mechanical rides and things of the sort. I had no idea it was a Wizard School."

"Well it's not called 'the most magical place on Earth' for nothing." Nick winked. "But actually the school is called Malthizar's Institute of Sorcery and is pretty young as magic is extremely new to the States. It's sort of like what we've done to English, taken bits from other parts of the world, mainly the U.K., and created our own brand of magic."

"Will you be alright here?"

"Oh yes, because my dad's English, my magic will resonate better than if both my parents were American."

"So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's great! Your magical creatures are so different than the stories we hear as children, and of course, you have some beautiful ladies." He said kissing the back of Hermione's hand.

"What a charmer." Ron joked. "Well, you seem to be a decent guy. If you make Hermione happy, you're a friend of mine." He said clapping Nick on the shoulder.

"Same here, Nick." Harry smiled.

"Harry, I love your necklace! Where'd you get it?" Hermione said noticing the ring dangling from his neck. Ron pulled his out as well.

"Ron gave it to me, which reminds me, Hermione, how do you feel about being a Maid of Honor?"

Hermione looked confused for at most 2 seconds before squealing and tackled Harry and Ron out of their chairs into a big hug. Nick looked over at the scene as was rightfully confused. Once the squealing and shouting of "YES!" died down. They all clamored back to their seats and decided to let Nick in on what the heck was going on.

"Ron and I are getting married, Nick."

"To each other?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Harry said, afraid of where this was going.

"That's cool! I remember the day my dad married his husband. It was the happiest I'd ever seen him."

"I didn't know your dad was gay, Nick." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, he and Pop have been married for about 4 years now. During our next vacation, you can meet 'em, you're all welcome!"

"Well thank you for the offer Nick."

"No biggie, so when's the big day?"

"Not for a while yet, we have to take care of a certain problem first."

"Yeah, Hermione was telling me about this Voldemort character." He said then got really quiet for a bit. Then with a determined face, he looked directly at Harry and said, "If you need any help, I'm in. I'm pretty handy with a wand."

Harry was stunned. This guy that he'd just met was offering to help fight against one of the most evil wizards of all time.

"This guy's a keeper." he told her as she looked at her boyfriend with the biggest sense of pride.

* * *

Training picked back up and just like their professors warned, it was kicked into high gear. Dumbledore trained them in using each of their elements with more power, while Ryuu-sensei taught them the basics of combining their elements. They also worked on bringing out the true potential of their beasts. The beasts they summoned were brought out from raw emotion and thus weren't as refined and as strong as they could be. After a few weeks of constant training, there wasn't much else the professors could teach as they had mastered the basics and couldn't teach them any further into their elements.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked one day at the end of training.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Arashi asked.

"Well, if there isn't any more you can teach us, do we go back to normal classes?"

"Well, we're not entirely sure," Dumbledore said, scratching his beard. "We hadn't anticipated you to learn the basics so quickly. I suppose it all depends on what you want to pursue as careers."

Harry stopped. He hadn't really thought about a career. His main focus in life was Voldemort, he hadn't really thought past it. In all honesty, he was so rich, He and Ron and whatever family they had would be so well off, they wouldn't need to work. But he couldn't see himself just doing nothing with the rest of his life.

"Well, sir. I'm not sure what I can do. Won't the Ministry want us under them because we're Mages?"

"That may be what they want, but it's not about that. It's about what you want."

"Also, keep in mind, you aren't bound to the UK. I'd love to show you boys around Japan." Ryuu-sensei volunteered.

"What do you think, Ron?"

"Well, I think we'd make pretty great professional Quidditch players, and they'd be all over themselves to get you to join. Hogwarts' youngest and best seeker in a century?"

"That'd be brilliant. We'd be the only married players."

"You see, Mr. Potter. You have more options than you think. You're young, rich, and powerful. The world is yours. You and Ron could do great things." Dumbledore praised.

Harry looked at Ron and took his hand. "I suppose you're right. Who knows what the future holds?" With that they Apparated back to the castle.

* * *

They arrived to a panicked Professor McGonagall, who was grateful to see them.

"Professor Dumbledore! The castle's under attack. Voldemort's made his move!


	27. Chapter 27: To battle

"What?!" Harry gasped.

"At around 5 this afternoon, there was a massive explosion outside of the Great Hall. I went out to investigate and saw swarms of people in hoods with wands aimed at the castle. We, the Professors, have been doing our best to hold them off until your return while leaving the children in the care of the House elves.

Suddenly another explosion rang out.

"It's time." Dumbledore decreed.

"But we haven't destroyed the last Horcrux!" Harry panicked. "He's still immortal!"

"Then we fight him back. We can't falter in the face of adversity. Otherwise we'll never stop fighting."

Harry caught Ron's eye. That's what he's been trying to get across to Harry for ages now.

"Right, enough talk. Let's go!" The team then split off.

Harry and Ron raced to Gryffindor Tower to Hermione and Ginny. When they arrived they were greeted to the sight of Hermione holding her own against a few enemies who managed to get past the Fat Lady. Harry immediately sealed them in ice and called for them to follow.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Nick were running through the castle, dispatching of enemies along the way. They had to get out and find Voldemort. Take out the ring leader and the circus falls.

"Hello, Potter." a familiar voice called out. The group was stopped by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. "Going somewhere?"

"We don't have time for this, Malfoy." Harry yelled.

"Oh I disagree. In fact I think you need to make time!" He reared back and fired a massive blast from his wand, sending everyone but Ron and Harry to the ground.

"I see, you haven't learned your lesson, you twit!" Ron growled. Then Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. He followed line of vision and saw despite his cool demeanor, his hands were trembling.

"They've been taken over." Harry concluded.

"So we have to..."

"Yes..."

"All right. Let's be quick about it." he whispered. "Alright Malfoy! You want it? You bloody well got it!" Ron then punched the ground and flames shot out at the trio before them, but they were gone before it managed to hit.

"What the-" Ron gasped. He was then punched in the jaw by Goyle who had appeared right beside him.

"Pretty quick for a big guy aren'tcha?" he said wiping his mouth. He then swung to deliver a punch of his own but his fist was caught by Crabbe and he was picked up and thrown.

Harry was currently engaging Malfoy in hand to hand. He couldn't lay a finger on him. He was simply too fast. "Right, enough of this." He declared. "LUMOS SALTARE!" he yelled and vanished in a blink of light. Malfoy was now being assaulted by an enemy he couldn't see. It looked as if it was just him standing there taking hits from the air itself. He then dropped to his knees and called out "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME POTTER? Y-you and your fame and your bloody friends. It's not fair!"

Harry suddenly stopped. Is that how he's felt for so long?

"All my life...everyone wanted to be my friend. I was the best. Then you came along...and you turned me away...was I not good enough for you? Always not good enough..." He continued to rant. His negative emotions that were fueling the spells being brought to the forefront.

"I try so hard. To act like him...to make him love me...but I'm never good enough. Father..." he whispered. He then slumped his shoulders and let out a pained scream. He was hit with a Spearing spell in his right shoulder and was rendered unconscious. Harry turned to see who fired it. Severus Snape came walking up and knealt down towards the white haired boy. "Leave these three to me, Potter. You've got more important matters to attend to."

Harry just nodded, knowing it was best not to argue and he ran back to Ron and the other two combatants to find that Snape had already been that way.

"Lets go, he called and they continued ahead.

* * *

"You won't win, Voldemort." Dumbledore proclaimed. "You will be stopped." He said taking of his roes to reveal a very muscular body.

"Oh please, I've already won, can't you see? This world will be mine and it will be remade!"

"Arashi, I want you to go and lead Harry here. We'll need him."

"You can't take him on by yourself! You'll be killed!"

"We all will be if you don't find Harry."

"No! I won't leave you! We fight together!"

Dumbledore pulled Arashi into a fevered kiss and looked softly into his eyes. "You have to. No matter what happens...I love you."

Arashi then began to sob and hugged his husband. In a flash of electricity, he took his thunderbird form and sped off.

"Now, Tom." Albus turned to his opponent. "Let's see if you've learned anything since the last time."

* * *

The group continued their search for Voldemort. Enemies were coming from all sides and it was a struggle to keep moving. Nick and Neville were doing a marvelous job of protecting the girls, but Hermione was proving that she needs no man's protection, taking out several on her own.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" A voice boomed out and the group scattered to avoid the giant green burst of energy that came barreling towards them. When the dust cleared, Lucius Malfoy stood before them. "You won't be getting any further."

"Harry, Ron, you guys go on ahead. We'll handle him." Neville ordered.

"What?! Are you mad, Neville?"

"You guys have the power to take down Voldemort, you need to get to him. We'll be alright. Trust us."

They looked around and saw looks of agreement on everyone's faces.

"All right," Ron called. "When this is all over, the fist round of fire whiskey is on me! So you'd better survive." He yelled. Then he and Harry sped off.

"Ready, guys?" Neville asked, getting into fighting position.

"As always," Hermione defiantly said.

"Ready, Nevvy." Luna determined called to her boyfriend.

"Let's do this!" Ginny cheered, wiping her nose.

"Right behind ya!" Nick said cracking his neck.

They then all brandished their wands and scattered. Lucius was furious that he was to be fighting mere children and began to fire Forbidden spells wildly at his opponents. They all took turns firing defensive and offensive spells when Luna sensed something coming. She then stood directly behind Neville and let out an awful scream. Neville turned around unaware that anyone was behind him and found his girlfriend and an enemy lying at his feet.

"No...No LUNA NO!" He yelled. He yelled as he took her in his arms. Her pale blue eyes were now devoid of life and she had a gaping hole in her chest from where the last spell hit her. He stroked her pale white hair, which had been made filthy by the ground and began to sob. "No...I'll kill him!"

He then leaped to his feet and gripped his wand so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He then rushed towards the Elder Malfoy who was currently being engaged by his teammates. With tears in his eyes he lunged forward and cast the Forbidden Spell and aimed right between his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lucius cried as his body and soul were reduced to ashes in a bright emerald light. Neville, now breathing heavily in pure rage, dropped to his knees and began to wail. His friends surrounded him and held him as he mourned the loss of the girl he loved.

* * *

"Had enough, you stubborn old fool?! Voldemort called to Dumbledore who was barely standing and covered in cuts and bruises. Voldemort was far from in perfect condition himself, nursing a few broken ribs and the loss of the use of his left hand.

"H-Hardly." He replied and took his lion form. With a mighty roar he sped towards Voldemort and was prepared to strike. Voldemort sent an array of spells his way but impressively for his size, Albus dodged most and deflected the rest with boulders he'd summoned. He took Voldemort in to his mouth and bit with all of his might and slammed him to the ground.

Voldemort began to chuckle.

"You fool...how much longer do you have now? 2 or 3 minutes?"

"What are you talking about?!" He demanded, but it became clear when his vision suddenly blurred and he lost his footing. "P-poison." He whispered, struggling to stand.

"That's right. Poison." Voldemort shakily stood and hobbled over to the feline slowly reverting back to human. "Thanks to you I have to use my trump card now, so I suppose you can take that little victory to your grave. Come Nagini, it's time."

Just then a boa constrictor appeared and wrapped itself around Voldemort's body.

"DOMINUS ANGUIS RECRO!" He yelled in his raspy and vile voice. He then began to merge with the snake. His form began to change. From the waist down he became a snake and all of his injuries were healing. He began to cackle madly with excitement.

"WITH THIS POWER, I AM SUPREME! Too bad you won't get to see what will happen to the world, Albus, old friend."

_'Harry...Ron...Arashi...I've failed you. I'm sorry. I love you all.'_ With that final thought, Albus Dumbledore was no more.

* * *

Harry and Ron looked up to see a familiar thunderbird in the sky.

"Come with me! There isn't much time! Albus needs us!" it called.

Harry and Ron nodded and took their forms. The Dark Phoenix took towards the skies and the White Tiger raced through the forest beneath them.

As they made their way, each of them heard. Dumbledore's voice in their head.

_'Harry...Ron...Arashi...I've failed you. I'm sorry. I love you all.'_

"No! ALBUS NO!" The thunderbird suddenly increased it's speed, his comrades not far behind.

* * *

They arrived to Voldemort's location and were distraught with what they found. Dumbledore was lying face down and was bleeding profusely. Arashi returned to human form and ran to his husband's side. "Albus! ALBUS!" he yelled. But it was too late. They were too late.

"Finally made it to the party." Voldemort chuckled. "I'm afraid one of the guests left a bit early."

"貴様！俺の夫殺した！許せない！全然許せない!" Arashi yelled and the pupils disappeared from his eyes. The skies began to fill with electricity and the winds kicked to mighty speeds. Arashi jumped into the sky and held out one hand to gather the electricity and gathered the winds with the other. "大空の力であんたの生命を留めるぞ！受けてみなさい!" He then crashed both of his hands together and a mighty tornado charged with lightning was formed. "BLITZ VORTEX!" he yelled summoning every ounce of strength he had and putting it into this attack.

It reached Voldemort and caused an enormous explosion. "AAAAAHHH..." Voldemort yelled as he was engulfed in a sky blue light. When then explosion faded and the dust began to clear. Arashi was looming over head, breathing a very ragged breath. "For you, Albus." He was then suddenly shot through the stomach with a beam of purple energy. "H-How..."

Voldemort was seen 'standing' in the wreckage with a very pleased look on his face. He slithered forth looking practically unscathed. "Hi." he smiled.

Arashi then lost consciousness and fell beside his husband. He was dead before he'd hit the ground.


	28. Chapter 28: To reclaim

"NO!" Harry called out. He looked at what was now the bodies of his Professors. The men he saw as grandfathers were now lying before him in a bloody heap before him. If only he'd gotten there sooner...

"Stop it!" Ron yelled. Harry was surprised to find he was yelling at him. "I know what you're doing, you're blaming yourself and you KNOW that's not what they would want."

"But Ron!"

"BUT NOTHING! Now, we're going to get rid of this creep once and for all and then we're going to celebrate their loves and NOT mourn their deaths. AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

Harry nodded. Ron was right. Now wasn't the time for self loathing and doubt. It's not a luxury that can be afforded.

"Voldemort!" Harry yelled.

"What, boy?! Your constant sniveling is giving me a headache. I've got a world to conquer so if you don't mind I'm just going to kill you now." He then lunged forward like a viper and Harry and Ron barely got of the way. They took their beast forms and began to engage Tom Riddle in battle.

Ron took to the skies and sent down a shower of flames from his massive wings while Harry reformed the ice on his tail into a blade and began to slash at the Snake Hybrid. He'd managed to cut off a bit of his tail and took great joy in hearing him yell out in pain.

"You cannot win! I've absorbed my final Horcrux, making my more powerful than you could even imagine! Accept your fate. I've killed everyone you hold dear boy, you think I can't kill you?"

He then summoned two orbs of energy and fired them at the boys, knocking them out of their animal forms.

"We need a new tactic." Harry groaned. "Any ideas?"

"Buy some time. You turn invisible and I'll go into the shadows."

"Gotcha." They did just that, leaving Voldemort searching for them. He began to grow enraged and began destroying the surrounding trees.

"IS THIS YOUR PLAN?! COME OUT AND FACE ME BOY!"

"Harry! Attack him like you did Malfoy!" Ron called to his partner.

"LUMOS SALTARE!" Harry yelled and summoned his icicle blade. Gashes began to appear along Voldemort's body.

"W-what? What is this?!" he demanded.

"My turn." Ron said. He then summoned the shadows of the trees and made copies of himself. There stood an army of redheads who were creating and gathering lames in their hands. They all simultaneously yelled "PROMINENCE ARCH!" And they fired arrows of fire into all of the gashes Harry had created.

"You've made your final mistake, TOM!" Harry yelled over Voldemort's anguished yells. "By absorbing your Horcrux, you've lost your immortality!"

"You fool! Once I get rid of you pests, I'll just create more!"

"You think you're getting out of this alive? Cute." Ron snarked.

Voldemort the opened his mouth and let fly an array of needles at the Ron army taking them all out. The original managed to get away and meet up with his partner.

"I think we're doing quite well," he joked.

"Look Ron, just in case anything happens I need to say something."

"No...no you don't. Because we're getting out of this!"

"But Ron..."

"No, Harry!" And then took off before Harry could say another word.

Harry just blew some stray hair from his face. "Fine," he grumbled.

He came out of his hiding place with a hand on his stomach, replenishing his guard spells.

"Voldemort, you've taken everything from me, made my life a living hell, and made an entire natio suffer under your fear. We're here to end it. You may not repent, but you will pay for your crimes and you will pay the ultimate price." He yelled. "Ron! Formation Twist."

"You got it!" Ron saluted, and jumped into the sky taking his phoenix form, once again. Harry became the tiger and with a roar jumped up as his partner swooped down and the clashed, causing an explosion.

When the light faded. Something no one had ever seen before was there. A beast with the body and head of a tiger, the blazing wings of a phoenix and the tails of both was hovering in the sky. The tiger's whiskers were frozen but a fire roared all down it's back. It let out a great roar and Harry and Ron's voices were heard speaking simultaneously.

"WE HEREBY TAKE BACK OUR LAND, OUR LIVES, AND OUR FUTURES!"

Voldemort's bottom half was then encased in ice, making him unable to move. He was surrounded by a ring of flames, and the beast reared back and fired a black and white burst of energy from it's mouth.

"NOOOOO!" was the final cry of the evil Wizard known as Lord Voldemort.


	29. Chapter 29: To end and to begin

_A few weeks later_

At the news of Lord Voldemort's demise, the Wizarding World burst into celebrations. People from all over would tell the story of their Saviors, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, for generations to come.

However for those who took part in the battle, celebrating was not so easy. Funerals for all that had given their lives in what was now known as the Battle of Hogwarts were held. Albus Dumbledore and his husband Arashi Ryuuzaki were buried together in a special plot near the castle.

Luna Lovegood was buried by her family and was mourned by all who knew her. She was a happy, if not quirky, girl who had given her life for the person she loved. Neville, no longer the shy and easily frightened boy he was, gave a moving eulogy at her funeral.

Harry insisted that Draco Malfoy and his friends be given some sort of ceremony. Harry felt for Draco towards the end. He was just trying to be everything his father was, even though his father was no one you should want to be. Harry will always wish he'd been able to befriend the boy. Perhaps if he had, things would have been different.

The castle was in the process of being rebuilt, as it took heavy damage during the battle. Thanks to the teamwork of the teachers, a large majority of the students were unharmed. That alone being reason to celebrate.

Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Nick, have all elected to return to Hogwarts when it opens in the upcoming fall. It will be under the leadership of Headmaster Severus Snape, who was exhalted as a hero and asset during the War. Even though he feels he failed his godson, Draco, he wants to do his best to give every future student a better experience than he or Draco had.

On May 12th, Ron and Harry officially tied the knot in an affair that was celebrated all over Europe. It happened just in time, too. As Harry had tried to tell his fiance during he battle, Harry was expecting their first child, and was 4 months gone during his wedding.

Ron and Harry have decided not to return to Hogwarts as students. They've elected to take some well deserved rest and relaxation and to prepare for their family, but as we all know, adventure seems to follow our heroes at every turn. So who knows what the future may hold? Harry's just happy to finally have all the time in the world.

The End

* * *

AN: I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and enjoying the story. You all really made this whole process so enjoyable. For all of those interested, there will be a oneshot of Harry and Ron's wedding day and of course the sequel about their little and very odd family will be coming soon. Thank you all again! Until next time, may the Elements protect you! ;)


	30. Announcement!

Greetings all! Just wanted to let you know that the oneshot featuring the Potter-Weasley wedding is now up. It's called 'An Affair to Remember'. It should show up on my profile. Also the sequel is in the works so stay tuned for that! Until then, may the Elements protect you!


End file.
